


Game of Trust

by OfTheAshTree62, SesshomaruFreak



Series: A Little Help From Our Friends [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Games, Headhopping, Impact Play, KazeShuu - relationship, M/M, Partner Swapping, RenBya - relationship - Freeform, RenKaze - sex, ShuuBya - sex, Temperature Play, Welcome to the Vortex, sexxxy-times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheAshTree62/pseuds/OfTheAshTree62, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/pseuds/SesshomaruFreak
Summary: When Kazeshini assumes Shuuhei is shamefully hiding their relationship from his best friend, Renji and Byakuya are invited over for the reveal. And a game they didn't quite bargain for.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Hisagi Shuuhei, Abarai Renji/Kazeshini (Bleach), Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Hisagi Shuuhei/Kazeshini (Bleach), Hisagi Shuuhei/Kuchiki Byakuya, Kazeshini (Bleach)/Kuchiki Byakuya
Series: A Little Help From Our Friends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976026
Comments: 18
Kudos: 13





	1. Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reijin_Hakumei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijin_Hakumei/gifts).



Shuuhei glanced over to where his partner stood, arms folded and gazing out the window. Something was bugging Kazeshini if he was at his 'thinking window', as Shuuhei liked to affectionately call it. Over the last few months, anytime the phantom had something on his mind, he ended up at that exact spot, his outline flickering in little fits.

Shuuhei held back a sigh, biting his lip. They had agreed that when they were at home, they'd try not to read each other's thoughts, so he had no idea what was wrong. He set down his book, and slowly approached his partner. The zanpakuto didn't move, but Shuuhei saw a pointed ear twitch. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist from behind, laying his scarred cheek against a black shoulder blade as he spoke quietly.

"You know you can always talk to me, Kaze."

Kazeshini turned only far enough to see his Master in his periphery, still considering whether to breach the subject at all. It was ridiculous anyway. Still, he knew Shuuhei wasn’t going to leave it alone until he admitted the issue.

“Ya know, Renji’s been asking who you’re seeing a lot,” he began. Shuuhei stepped to his side, arms still around his waist, attempting to read his emotions. But all Shuuhei found was a tense brow and narrowed blue eyes.

“Yeah, so? You know I haven’t told him,” he replied. Kazeshini scoffed, tossing his head to return his gaze to the scene outside the window.

“Maybe that’s the problem,” he growled. Shuuhei was taken aback by the statement, not entirely sure what assumptions to make with that amount of ambiguity.

“What… what do you mean?” he asked. Kazeshini took a deep breath, and when he exhaled, Shuuhei witnessed the transformation from tense to immensely concerned, or perhaps even hurt.

“It’s been a year, and you haven’t told anyone that we’re together,” the phantom stated. Shuuhei nodded, his mind swimming in uncertainty. “Are you ashamed that it’s me?”

Stunned by the question, he moved in front of his partner, releasing the lean waist to lay his hands on the red-outlined chest.

"No, Kazeshini, that's not it. It's just...I didn't realize you wanted anyone to know. I've been hiding it because I thought that was what you wanted."

Shaking his head at the misunderstanding, Shuuhei playfully pushed his zanpakuto, seeing the frown fade.

"I've been fucking _dying_ to tell Renji! He's gonna shit his pants."

The fiery spirit began to smile, unfolding his arms. "You're gonna tell him?"

Shuuhei nodded vigorously, grinning at his slightly taller partner.

"I mean, him going after Bya is the best thing that ever happened to me because it got us together, Kaze. We owe him. Both of them, really."

The phantom kissed his forehead then grinned wickedly.

"How you wanna tell them?"

The energy in the Sixth Division office was tense, and Byakuya rolled his eyes at Renji’s undue anxiety.

“Whoever it is Shuu’s seeing better be treating him right,” the Lieutenant grumbled. It was the eighth such comment that had been muttered. Byakuya had counted. As soon as Shuuhei had told them that morning that they were invited to his quarters that evening to meet his new ‘flame,’ Renji had been overwhelmingly restless.

“Do you believe they would have stayed together for this long if Shuuhei wasn’t satisfied with how he was being treated?” Byakuya attempted to console his fiancé. But the words fell on deaf ears, Renji still fidgeting in his seat. A glance at the clock told the captain it was _finally_ time to leave, so he began to straighten the stacks of papers on his desk, shaking his head when Renji took the cue to dart to the door, waiting for him while shifting impatiently from foot to foot. He slowly and deliberately straightened the last stack, hearing a frustrated little huff. He suppressed a smile, knowing that in about two seconds, Renji was going to combust.

Bearing that in mind, he swept past the redhead and out the door in a flash step, only pausing to ask, "Are you coming or not?"

Renji followed with a competitive smile, trying and vastly failing to keep up with one of the fastest men in the Seireitei. Still, when he skidded to a halt next to him in front of Shuuhei’s door, he had to laugh at the haughty smirk on the noble’s delicate lips.

“What took you so long?” Byakuya shot. Renji nudged his arm with his elbow, scoffing while still trying to catch his breath.

“I always let you win. You know that,” he replied. A sputtering chuckle slipped past Byakuya’s defenses at the statement, but when Renji’s tension from before returned, he turned to the door in front of them.

“Calm down, Renji. You act like this is life or death,” he scolded before knocking. Renji thought his heart was going to burst from his chest in the moment of suspense before the door slid open. He was shocked when Shuuhei answered the door... alone. His eyes darted around as his friend let them into his quarters.

"Hey, so where are they? You said--"

Shuuhei smirked. "I know what I said, buddy, don't worry. He'll be with us in just a moment. Come sit down."

Byakuya and Renji chose a couch, Byakuya sitting comfortably, sinking into the plush cushion and watching amusedly as Renji settled tensely on the edge of his seat. He reached up and took the edge of his kenseikan, beginning to pull them from their place before catching Shuuhei in the corner of his vision, staring intently.

“Do you mind if I take these off? I apologize. I didn’t mean to be rude,” he asked, confused by the intense attention his action drew.

“No, go ahead. Make yourself comfortable,” Shuuhei replied, trying to keep his voice even despite his heart racing. He sat on the couch across from them, in full view of what was happening right in his living room. He crossed his arms on his chest, anxiously bringing one hand up to take his thumbnail between his teeth, trying to keep from squealing like a damn schoolgirl as Byakuya’s hair fell loose around his face.

“Where is this guy? Keeping us waiting like some kind of--” Renji exclaimed, snapping Shuuhei out of his thoughts. But even more distracting was a gathering of familiar spirit energy at his side. He saw Renji whip around to investigate, and he watched his best friend closely to gauge his reaction.

Renji froze as the reiatsu around Shuuhei thickened and solidified into his senpai's wicked zanpakuto spirit. Renji's hand twitched, remembering all the havoc this demonic being had wreaked during the Rebellion.

Then, he saw Shuuhei take the phantom's hand.

Kazeshini grinned, his outline flickering slightly.

"Hey there." The devilish, teasing grin Kazeshini threw the two on the opposite couch only made Renji’s confusion mount.

“What the-- Byakuya, do you--”

“Yes, I see. Kazeshini? Your zanpakuto’s spirit has offered you companionship?” the noble asked Shuuhei calmly, shifting narrowed eyes from the flickering phantom to the scarred Shinigami next to him. A far cry from Renji, who was practically jumping out of his own skin as he stared, wide-eyed and open-mouthed at Kazeshini. Shuuhei nodded a bit shyly under the noble's intense gaze. His lover's clawed hand tightened on his in reassurance.

_'Of course. Kaze knows my feelings about everything. He knows how Byakuya affects me. Not that having Renji here is helping....'_

He took a deep breath, and slowly let it out.

"He and I have been together nearly a year now. I believe Monday will actually be a year."

Renji stopped gaping at them, chuckling a bit.

"That's funny, cause me and Byakuya have been together a year, too. On... Monday..."

Shuuhei and Kazeshini watched as comprehension dawned on the other couple. Renji frowned thoughtfully.

"You got together on the same day? Did... did you two get together _because_ Byakuya and I got together?"

Shuuhei felt Kaze pull him a bit closer as he tried to form the words to answer. Yes, he was grateful to them, but he was suddenly afraid whatever he said would sound like he was blaming them. Easily reading his anxiety, Kazeshini took the responsibility of explaining.

“My Master was lonely, so I gave him what he needed,” was the simple clarification.

“Zanpakuto don’t just--”

“I don’t give a _damn_ what Zanpakuto are _supposed_ to do, _your highness_. Never really have. I _wasn’t_ going to let him think he was alone,” Kazeshini interrupted Byakuya, who only scowled in response to his inflammatory tone and dangerously flashing glare.

“So, when I got together with Byakuya, you thought--”

“Renji, stop. I know what you’re about to say, and it’s not right. I’m _glad_ the two of you got together. If you hadn’t, Kaze and I wouldn’t be where we are now. And we’re happy,” Shuuhei finally got to what he had been meaning to say. Renji blinked at that, his mind cycling through every interaction he'd had with Shuuhei, from his 'lessons' to casual conversations at the bar.

Shuuhei had been happier in the last year than he'd been since Renji had known him.

"Holy shit."

Byakuya looked at him questioningly, and he gestured at his friend and the flickering phantom.

"Who gives a damn that he's a Zanpakuto?! Shuu's been happier than a water rat after a dock party! I ain't messin' with that." Byakuya sighed, looking across at the odd pair. Master and Zanpakuto. Lovers. It didn’t quite make sense, but he shook his head resignedly.

“I suppose,” he breathed, giving Shuuhei an accepting smile that made the younger man’s cheeks light up with a slight blush.

“Uh, so, to celebrate our anniversaries, why don’t we break out the sake?” Shuuhei suggested, standing and hurriedly shuffling to the kitchen to escape Byakuya’s eyes. Renji and Kazeshini shared a knowing glance, both of them chuckling.

“What?” Byakuya demanded, assuming he was the subject of their amusement. Renji patted his knee and shook his head.

“It’s nothing,” he assured him. Byakuya huffed disbelievingly, but let it go. In an effort to get more comfortable he removed his other accessories of rank and privilege. Soon, he only wore the black Shinigami robes, his extras resting on a side-table.

He completely missed the way Renji and Kazeshini watched him, _and_ the way Shuuhei froze in the kitchen doorway with two bottles of sake and a small box in his hands. The scarred lieutenant disguised a gasp as a sudden cough, rounding the couch to deposit the things in his hands on the table in the middle of the room.

“Let me-- Hold on,” he stuttered, trying _not_ to stare at the completely calm image of Byakuya in only his shihakusho, looking so normal and casual and _absolutely gorgeous_. He took deep breaths as he turned back to the kitchen to collect a tray of sake cups. When he returned, he served the group, tempted to knock back a cup just to take the edge off of his anxiety at having Byakuya Kuchiki in his living room. A warm arm wrapped around his shoulders when he sat down, and he looked up to see that Kazeshini had picked up the box.

“I remember when Rangiku gave you this. How about, to make it interesting, we switch partners for this game? Maybe… you go sit with pretty boy over there, Shuuhei?” the demon suggested. Shuuhei’s face burned unbearably at the suggestion. He _knew_ what the game entailed, and so did his spiteful zanpakuto. But, after receiving an encouraging wink from his lover, he nodded.

Renji snickered as Kazeshini gestured at him to switch couches and he saw the box.

"Truth or Dare?"

Silently, the phantom pointed at the corner of the box, where red letters declared it as an 'adult' version of the game. He glanced at the smirking demon, then over to where his best friend was settling on the couch next to Byakuya.

_This could be really fun..._

Renji cleared his throat, then raised his sake cup.

"How about a couple of toasts first? First, a drink to Shuuhei and Kazeshini."

They all drank, then Shuuhei lifted his cup with a genuine, caring smile.

"And to Renji and Byakuya."

Cups were drained and refilled, then Byakuya tilted his head curiously, dark silver eyes on the box Kazeshini still held.

"You said Truth or Dare? I've heard of this game, but I must admit I've never played myself."

“It’s easy enough. You draw a card, and you either answer the question or do what it says. You have to tell the truth when you answer the questions, and if you can’t complete a dare, you drink,” Shuuhei explained, watching as Renji took the box from Kazeshini and slid the cards out into his hand, reading a few before bursting into raucous laughter.

“Oh, yeah, this is gonna be a great night,” he chuckled as he began to shuffle the cards on the table between them.

Byakuya nodded his understanding of the game's simple-seeming concept, but as Renji spread the cards out, he couldn't help but blush at the tastefully nude, intertwined figures on the back of them. Then he felt Shuuhei's gaze on him, and his blush deepened. He drained his sake cup and held it out for more, knowing that even if his tolerance kept him from getting drunk, a buzz would certainly be welcome. Byakuya watched as Shuuhei, his 'partner' for the game, filled his sake cup, biting his lip in a gesture that seemed endearingly shy. The thought passed through his mind that this man had kept his Renji happy for a long time, and he felt a swell of gratitude in his chest. When his cup was filled, his 'thank you' was one of the most sincere and heartfelt he'd ever given. Shuuhei gave a small nod, a bit confused by the reverent tone in Byakuya’s voice.

“Alright, why doesn’t the noble start us off?” Kazeshini suggested, to which Byakuya’s gaze darted up from his cup, flicking to the expectant eyes of the others.

“Alright. What harm can it truly do? Surely there is nothing this ridiculous card game could--” he cut off as he took a card, his eyes widening and a blush coming to his pale cheeks as he read it. The dare was absolutely mortifying. Eat a piece of fruit in the most sensual way possible? He wasn’t even sure how he would _do_ that. But the truth wasn’t much better.

“What’s it say?” Renji asked, amusement still clear in his wide, teasing grin. Byakuya sighed, tempted to refuse answering the vulgar question. Still, a glance around the group made him sigh. Far be it from him to ruin their fun.

“How many people have you had sex with?” he quoted the card, and Renji and Kazeshini filled the room with piercing laughter while Shuuhei simply sat back, crossing his legs and covering his mouth with his hand.

“Well, what’s the number, old man?” Kazeshini cackled.

“Does this include non-penetrative sexual acts?” Byakuya asked, his eyes still on the card. Shuuhei almost choked on a gasp at the deadpan question, while Renji and Kazeshini only continued to glean amusement from Byakuya’s discomfort.

“I think it includes whatever you consider sex, sir,” Shuuhei replied quietly from next to him. Byakuya thought for a moment.

“Nine,” he finally answered, and the room fell silent.

“Is that all? I hope you’re embarrassed because that number’s so small. Shuu--”

“Leave him alone, Kaze,” Shuuhei snapped, truly _not_ wanting disclosed how many partners _he’d_ had in his relatively short life.

“It’s alright, Byakuya. I think you’re adorable,” Renji assured him, throwing him a wink across the table. Byakuya shook his head, cheeks still burning, and threw the card back down on the table.

“Shuuhei, I believe that makes it your turn,” he stated, already dreading the rest of this game.

Shuuhei took a deep breath, then reached out. He took the card his fingers landed on, and looked at it. His heart froze in his chest.

_Dare: 7 minutes in heaven_

_Truth: If you had a free pass, who would you pick and why?_

Shuuhei swallowed nervously. There was no way he was brave enough to even consider the dare right now, so... He took another drink of his sake and ignored the grinning duo on the other couch.

"So, I pick truth, and it's asking, if I had a free pass to sleep with someone, who would I pick, and why?" Both Renji and Kaze froze, reminding him that they would both know if he lied. He glanced at Byakuya, who was watching him with a calm curiosity.

"If...if I could sleep with anyone, them being willing, of course, it'd be you, Byakuya, sir."

The noble blinked but seemed to remain calm.

"Is that so? I believe it also asked, 'why?'"

He swallowed, meeting silver-steel eyes. To his shock and gratitude, Kaze and Renji remained quiet but were watching like hawks.

"Well, have you looked in a mirror? You're beautiful. You're also really strong and smart, which is a really... potent combination."

The silence felt somewhat awkward as his 'partner' took a quiet sip of his sake, then spoke softly.

"I find myself flattered by this."

"Re-really?"

The older man met his eyes again.

"You and Renji were long-time lovers, so you obviously have good taste. That you find me attractive as well tells me this is no small thing."

Shuuhei blinked, surprised to hear Byakuya speak that much, and he giggled nervously.

"Well, thanks. I'm glad you're not insulted. Uhh, so who's next?"

Kazeshini leaned toward the table, flicking the first card he touched out of the pile and turning it in his thin fingers. He read it silently, considering carefully. The truth was much too tame for his taste, and everyone present knew the answer anyway. Who was the last person you slept with? Shuuhei, of course. So, that left the dare, which made his lips curve into a sly grin as his gaze found Renji.

“I’m taking the dare, which is really more of a dare for _you_ ,” he said, pointing at his ‘partner’ with the card. Renji lifted his chin a bit, his eyes gleaming in light of a challenge. “I’m gonna let you touch me. Wherever ya want,” he told him. Suddenly, Renji’s eyes widened, performing a quick sweep of the zanpakuto’s body. His interest was certainly piqued, but he hesitated to reach out to him. “Well, whatcha waiting for?” Kazeshini prodded.

Renji knew better than to try anything sensual. He didn’t even know what to expect. Still, he bit his lip and extended his hand, barely letting his fingertip contact the phantom before jerking back, feeling as though he had been shocked. His eyes jerked to Shuuhei, who was holding back a laugh.

“Renji, really? It’s not gonna hurt,” he pressed. So, Renji swallowed his undue anxiety and pressed his entire hand to Kazeshini’s arm. The sensation that jolted through his fingers was unbelievable. And his skin was warm. Like lightning in a wildfire.

“What the… does your whole body feel like that?!” he exclaimed, wide eyes moving frantically from Kazeshini’s self-satisfied smirk to Shuuhei, who was actively trying not to drown in his sake at Renji’s outburst.

“Does _your_ whole body feel like your hand?” Kazeshini shot back as his master recovered. Renji glared, but still couldn’t seem to take his hand away.

“Alright, smart ass, it’s a real question,” he claimed. If Renji was honest, he was only more interested knowing that the demon’s fiery personality remained even when he wasn’t hellbent on murder.

“Yes, Renji, his whole body feels like that,” Shuuhei finally replied from the opposite couch. Kazeshini threw his lover a smile, only then catching sight of Byakuya’s curious stare. He was completely focused on the place where Renji’s hand was rested on his arm.

“Hey, your highness,” he called. Byakuya’s eyes jerked up to meet his, the noble seeming aptly mortified by being caught staring. “You wanna touch, too? Ya look sad being left out over there,” the phantom teased. Byakuya straightened and shook his head, feeling a bit juvenile for actually _wanting_ to run his hand down that flickering black body.

“You really should, Byakuya. It’s really cool,” Renji encouraged him, having grown bold enough to move his hand from near Kazeshini’s elbow, where he had started, all the way up to his bicep, pushing aside the bandage-like garment that hung over his shoulders. Seeing Renji’s fixation and knowing that he would regret not taking the chance, Byakuya stood with a sigh and rounded the table to sit on the spirit’s other side.

“Go on. I ain’t gonna hurt ya,” Kazeshini said with a wink. Byakuya scoffed at the derisive comment and immediately wrapped his hand around Kazeshini’s forearm. The tingle that ran up his arm was tangible, and his calm gray eyes widened.

“It’s like… I’m not even sure how to describe it,” he admitted, his gaze following his hand as it moved along the slender, muscular arm.

“Like the air right before lightning strikes,” Shuuhei muttered from his seat.

“Yes. Yes, that’s exactly it,” Byakuya agreed, not even looking up from the tantalizing body before him. Shuuhei watched as Byakuya and Renji both fawned over Kazeshini, a small smile on his face as their hands began to wander a bit more brazenly, Renji tracing the red highlights on sculpted abs and Byakuya doing the same on the zanpakuto’s chest. He and Kazeshini met gazes, and Shuuhei couldn’t help but chuckle at the completely satisfied grin that showed the demon’s fangs.

“Don’t feed his ego too much,” Shuuhei warned them, snapping them both out of their study. Byakuya flinched back and returned to his seat quickly, feeling even more childish for giving into such peer pressure. Renji, on the other hand, scooted closer to Kazeshini, stringing his arm on the back of the couch and intentionally letting the other man’s warm arm press against his side. He could _feel_ the heat through his shihakusho.

“Hey, idiot, it’s your turn,” Kazeshini reminded him, jabbing Renji in the gut with his elbow. Renji snatched a card off the table and scanned it with a smirk.

"Ok, I'm not sucking _anyone's_ toes cause Shuu don't have _that_ much alcohol. So, truth - if I had to pick only one position for a whole month, I'd say.... doggy style."

On the other couch, Byakuya blushed but sent him a secretive smile. At his side, Kazeshini elbowed him again.

"I bet you love having pretty boy on his hands and knees, huh?"

Renji blew a kiss to the noble.

"Of course, but actually, I really love being on _my_ hands and knees for _him_."

Byakuya chuckled, realizing that the lightness in his head was becoming quite pleasant after three cups of sake. Subconsciously, he pulled his feet up onto the couch, tucking them under him and leaning into Shuuhei’s arm, the same way he often did with Renji.

What he didn’t see was Shuuhei’s cheeks light up in a thousand different shades of red as he stared across at his best friend and his zanpakuto’s spirit. He bit his lip, trying not to shout over their quiet conversation, about which he had no idea and truly didn’t care, because _Byakuya Kuchiki_ was leaning on him. Finally, Kazeshini glanced his way, curious of his silence. A wide, almost mocking smile spread on his lips. He nudged Renji and discreetly gestured across the table. Renji had to hold back from laughing at the ridiculous combination of mortification, ecstasy, and anxiety in Shuuhei’s eyes.

“Hey, Byakuya, I think you’re gonna give poor Shuu a heart attack,” he teased. Shuuhei stumbled over words, which really just ended up broken sounds with no meaning, as Byakuya sat up.

“I apologize. Was I making you uncomfortable?” the noble asked. Shuuhei shook his head frantically.

“No, no, you can sit however you want. I was just… I didn’t know if… Never mind. Here, go ahead,” he offered, lifting his arm to put it around Byakuya’s shoulders. Byakuya gave him a smile that made him think he was going to melt right there on the couch and took the offer, relaxing into his side.

“Ah, it is my turn, isn’t it?” Byakuya remembered, leaning up just long enough to take a card and then returning to what had become quite the comfortable seating arrangement.

His entire body tensed, though, when he read the card. The truth option was describing his orgasm to the group. Very much _not_ something he wanted to share, even among friends. The dare, though… He briefly looked to the well-muscled man next to him. He could certainly handle that.

“I am taking the dare, which is to lick my partner from his neck to his waist. Shuuhei, do you have any objections?” he asked, his voice decidedly authoritative. If he didn’t summon his commanding tone, he was sure he would end up backing out.

Shuuhei made a downright whine, prompting Renji and Kaze to fall more against each other in smothered fits.

"Shit no, I ain't got no objections!"

Byakuya found himself wanting to smirk at the vehemence of the reply, placing one hand on the muscled chest to pin the scarred lieutenant to the back of the couch.

"Stay still," he ordered, his voice still firm.

Shuuhei nodded, looking a bit dazed as he breathed out his obedience.

"Yes, sir."

Keeping his hand over the pounding heart, Byakuya leaned close and touched his tongue to the faint tan-lines where the younger man's explosive choker usually rested. Shuuhei's skin was soft, tasting faintly of salt and something like smoke. Slowly, he trailed his tongue lower, to the prominent collarbone. Definitely a smoky flavor, like from a campfire. For a moment, he closed his lips and sucked lightly. His purpose had been to relax and wet his tongue, but he felt Shuuhei _quiver_. He suckled again, just out of curiosity.

Most certainly a quiver.

A small, wicked smile curved his lips; perhaps this game _could_ be fun. It was... exciting to be able to affect someone new. Renji loved his attention, and he loved the redhead's reactions. But the novelty of Shuuhei's reactions was definitely enticing. Byakuya traced his tongue lower, pushing Shuuhei's yukata open to allow him access to smooth tan flesh. He licked a wavy, meandering path down his partner's chest, hearing a soft groan. Raising his eyes as he continued his assault, he saw that Shuuhei had his arms up and was gripping the back of the couch. Byakuya started to push open the yukata more, only for Shuuhei to grab the corner of it to hold over his groin.

"Wa-wait..."

Byakuya realized Shuuhei was trying to hide the evidence of his arousal. He spoke softly.

"Not to worry, Shuuhei. I imagine that is the purpose of the game. It's okay."

Slowly, the scarred lieutenant moved his hand and the edge of his yukata, revealing the firm bulge he was sporting in his underwear. Shuuhei blushed deeply but was soon distracted by the noble resuming his task.

That hot, wet tongue traced his twitching abs, Byakuya occasionally stopping to suckle on his flesh. The wondrous experience concluded with a gentle scrape of teeth over his right hipbone.

Shuuhei panted, trying to pretend there wasn't a tiny damp spot on the front of his boxers. Byakuya sat up and met his eyes, then leaned close and kissed him. Still caught up in the ecstasy of having the lovely noble pay attention to him, Shuuhei shifted, wrapping his arms around the lithe frame as he deepened the kiss.

Suddenly, Byakuya stiffened, pulling away, and Shuuhei reluctantly released him as the older man murmured, "My apologies, that wasn't part of the dare. I just... got carried away."

Shuuhei shook his head.

"No, trust me, it's fine."

Renji and Kazeshini were quick to agree, stopping their staring long enough to reassure the noble that he hadn't crossed any lines. Shuuhei cleared his throat and reached for a card, keeping one arm around the superior officer's waist. Well, the truth seemed kinda obvious - would you engage in a threesome with the right people?

_Yeah, and they're all here..._

He glanced at the dare and grinned. That, he could do.

Byakuya snuck a look at the card and chuckled.

“I suppose that would be ample payback for what I did to you,” he commented. Shuuhei looked down to him, amazed that he would be so accepting.

“Sir, you really--”

“Stop calling me sir. It really doesn’t seem appropriate for this atmosphere,” Byakuya insisted, taking another sip of his sake before placing the cup back down on the table. Shuuhei nodded, still staring at the card in his hand and reading the dare over again.

“Alright. Well, then I’ll take the dare. It says I have to remove a piece of my partner’s clothing with my teeth,” he read, for the benefit of the two on the opposite couch. Renji masked a chuckle, meeting Byakuya’s eyes, which were now fully compliant to the circumstances of what had been started. The small smile and overt calm in his expression actually told the redhead that his fiancé was having _fun._

“Damn, this just gets better and better,” Kazeshini commented, shifting to lean more thoroughly across Renji’s lap, his elbow rested on the Shinigami’s thigh and his chin rested in his palm. Renji was a bit shocked by the development, but accepted it readily, his hand finding a natural position on the demon’s side, fighting the urge to caress that enticing skin.

“I will sit still for you, just as you did for me. Go ahead,” Byakuya invited him. Shuuhei nodded shakily, looking at the bit of skin that was exposed in the v of the captain’s shihakusho. He was already aroused and practically down to his underwear, and doing this certainly wasn’t going to help. Still, he lowered his face to the edge of the fabric covering the noble’s shoulder, taking it between his teeth and beginning to pull it down over smooth skin.

Shuuhei’s hot breath on his skin caused a chill to rip down Byakuya’s spine, and though he was trying his best to be still, he now understood the lieutenant’s humiliation when he began to be aroused. The feeling of Shuuhei’s careful actions combined with the sensation of his hair tickling along his skin was enough for the noble’s blood to rush south. He sat up a bit as the shoulder of his uniform was removed, and he actually flinched when Shuuhei gently took his arm to remove it from the sleeve.

“Hey, teeth only!” Kazeshini scolded teasingly. Shuuhei glared at his lover.

“I’m not gonna grab his arm with my mouth like some kinda rabid dog!” he exclaimed, going back to his task.

“Ya know, Renji, I totally get it,” the phantom said, his voice surprisingly tame. He even smiled as he moved to look up to the man whose lap he occupied. Renji shook his head to break his stare from the two across the table. Shuuhei had moved to the other shoulder, exposing even more smooth, pale skin.

“What? Get what?” he asked.

“We’re both sickeningly in love, huh?” Kazeshini explained. Renji gave a soft hum and nodded.

“Yeah, Byakuya’s really something,” he replied. Bright blue eyes went back to the other pair, and he chuckled as Shuuhei seemed to be completely frozen as he took in the sight of Byakuya’s bare upper body.

“That’s the other thing I get. Under all the emotionless shit, pretty boy’s kinda fun. Not to mention sexy as hell,” the demon observed.

Shuuhei fought the urge to touch the flawless expanse of noble flesh before him, only more thoroughly turned on now that less clothing stood between himself and his long-time crush. At this point, it was less of a crush and more of an astounded, respectful admiration.

“Would you like to get carried away a bit? It’s only fair, since I bent the guidelines of my dare,” Byakuya offered. Shuuhei nodded, unable to speak as he closed the distance between his lips and Byakuya’s chest, trailing wet, sensual kisses up to the delicate noble’s neck until he reached his mouth, at which point he pressed into a passionate kiss that he didn’t ever want to end. Just as his lust began to overwhelm him, he broke off, breathing heavily.

“Thank you, Byakuya,” he panted. Byakuya smiled and nodded in reply, melting into Shuuhei’s side as he settled next to him again, a strong arm still firmly around his waist. His smile widened when he realized he would likely have to pry the young man off of him if he and Renji decided to leave that night. _If_ they decided to leave.

Renji was absolutely stoked to see his fiance's smile growing. Byakuya was definitely starting to enjoy himself, and that pleased the redhead to no end.

Kazeshini was grinning as he grabbed his card.

"I think we've grown out of the 'truths', guys," he snickered, "Cause this one is vanilla as fuck. The dare, though..."

Renji watched as the phantom shifted to face him, wide grin showcasing sharp white fangs.

"The dare is I get one minute to arouse you just by kissing. And I'm not limited to your lips."

Renji groaned before he could stop the noise, hearing Byakuya murmur, "Oh, he likes that idea."

He nodded, watching hungrily as the older male shifted to straddle him. An explosive kiss followed, full of fire and electricity, then that hot, tingling mouth moved to his throat as his shihakusho was pushed aside. Over Kazeshini's head, he could see the way his fiancé and his best friend were watching intently, and it only fueled his excitement.

On the other couch, Shuuhei felt Byakuya's hand tighten where it rested on his thigh. Watching Kazeshini shift to spread kisses on Renji's broad chest, he lowered his own hand to lace his fingers with the noble's. Byakuya squeezed his hand, exhaling the smallest moan when Kaze grazed his fangs over Renji's flesh.

Renji was panting now, trying to stay still under the assault. The sensations made him think of being kissed by a storm, the imagery oddly compelling. Suddenly, it stopped, and he collapsed back against the couch, gasping for air. Kazeshini raised his head to look around.

"Has it been a minute yet?"

"I wasn't counting," was the unanimous response. The demon chuckled, bending his head to place one last tingly kiss just above the edge of Renji's hakama. His cheek brushed the redhead's clothed arousal, and he turned his head to let his hot breath puff over the bulge before sitting up.

"Your turn, Renji."

Renji fought to catch his breath, pulling his arms from the sleeves of his shihakusho and letting the fabric pool around his waist before leaning up to take a card. He shook his head to clear the haze of arousal and skimmed the words. His ‘partner’ was right. The truths were becoming less and less attractive of an option. This dare, though, had him throwing a feral grin to the demon who had settled next to him, looking smug as hell.

“Ready to finish what we started?” he asked. A wild smile crossed Kazeshini’s expression. “Seven minutes in heaven,” Renji added, throwing the card down on the table and all but attacking the zanpakuto spirit, wrapping his arms around the lean, black body and pulling him onto his lap again. He ran his hands down Kazeshini’s back, groaning as the feel of his skin caused the hair on his arms to stand on end.

“They are definitely enjoying the benefits of this game,” Byakuya commented with a chuckle. His voice was quiet, perhaps even nervous.

“Are you?” Shuuhei asked, just barely able to wrench his eyes away from Renji as he was overtaken by a kiss that clearly took his breath. He knew what that was like. It had been a year, but still every time Kazeshini touched him, it was brand new all over again.

“I am. Though, I will admit I am a bit anxious to go as far as they are obviously willing to go,” Byakuya replied to Shuuhei’s inquiry. Shuuhei chuckled and pulled Byakuya into his chest.

“Hey, they’re insane, okay? You should at least know that about Renji by now,” he teased. Byakuya laughed and nodded.

And the statement was certainly proven true as Kazeshini dug his claws into Renji’s sides, causing a loud moan to surface from the redhead. The sound seemed to motivate the phantom to move further, and he slid off of Renji’s lap only to take the tie of his pants and jerk, the sudden movement wrenching it from its place and causing the hem of his pants to fall around his hips. Byakuya chuckled at Renji’s widened eyes, the crazed lust returning in only a moment. The lieutenant lunged forward, taking Kazeshini to the floor between the couch and the table.

“So… say we _do_ go as far as they’re obviously aiming to go…” Shuuhei muttered, feeling his growing arousal as he watched the two on the floor. They were flush against one another, lips locked and small moans emitting from both of them. Byakuya’s eyes jerked up to him questioningly.

“Yes?” the captain pressed, sensing Shuuhei’s hesitance.

“Would you be willing to… I mean, if you don’t want to it’s cool, but… I want you… damn, how do I say this?” he stumbled around his request.

“He wants you to wear your captain’s haori while he bangs ya,” Kazeshini finished his sentence from where he was pressed to the hardwood beneath Renji. Byakuya’s cheeks burned at the words, and he avoided Shuuhei’s eyes, looking to the white garment that was neatly folded on the end table.

“Oh, yeah, I remember that one. Come on, Byakuya, he’s been dreaming of it for _ages_ ,” Renji revealed. Byakuya looked to Shuuhei, who was blushing adorably and rubbing the back of his head nervously.

“Well, I suppose I could have it cleaned before Monday,” he replied. Shuuhei let out a breathy laugh, while the two on the floor shared a loud bout of laughter themselves at the development.

“Thanks, Byakuya. I know, it’s childish, but--”

“No, it’s fine. You don’t have to justify yourself,” Byakuya interrupted. Shuuhei smiled and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on the noble’s cheek.

“Wanna take this to the bedroom?” Kazeshini suggested with a wild smile. Renji’s eyes lit up, but he immediately cast his gaze to his fiancé.

“Byakuya, do you mind if we do?” he asked. Byakuya shook his head.

“Of course not. I trust you, Renji, and it seems the two of you are having quite a bit of fun down there,” he permitted. Renji laughed, though the sound was overtly sensual as he bent to latch onto Kazeshini’s neck.

“Master?” the zanpakuto breathed, bright eyes meeting with Shuuhei’s.

“Go on. I’m surprised you even asked,” Shuuhei replied with a light chuckle. Renji and Kazeshini didn’t even hesitate, scrambling from the floor and hurrying to the other room. Renji snickered, almost tripping over the empty sake jug as he pulled an unresisting, and also snickering, Kazeshini into the bedroom, Shuuhei and Byakuya still on the couch.

_Best game of Truth or Dare ever!_

Near the foot of the bed, he stopped and pulled the flickering demon close. Kazeshini was grinning up at him as he tugged impatiently at the few strips of cloth that the older male still wore. Kazeshini helped, wiggling out of the slinky fabric. Renji paused, staring in fascination at the lean, toned body, the skin black as the void with outlines brighter than his own hair.

"You're sexy, y'know that? Hold on, I want Byakuya to see you."

The spirit laughed, but the red accents began to glow brighter and his vibrating flickers increased in speed. Renji blinked in surprise.

"You ok?"

The darkly vibrant phantom scoffed, but answered.

"I'm fine, just... this is how I blush."

Renji grinned.

"That's hot."

He leaned over to look out in the living room, where his noble fiancé and his best friend were talking in low voices, still cuddled close.

“Hey, Byakuya, we don’t _have_ to do anything if you don’t want to,” Shuuhei assured him, though he knew the man in his arms was just as aroused as he was. Still, he wasn’t going to push.

“Seeing that Renji is otherwise occupied, I don’t want to have to take care of _this_ myself,” Byakuya chuckled, knowing Shuuhei would understand what he was referencing. He shifted to nuzzle his nose into Shuuhei’s neck.

The action made the younger man stiffen, his grip around him tightening involuntarily. Shuuhei regained his bearings, bringing a hand up to push Byakuya’s hair around so that it fell over one shoulder, exposing the back of his neck. He began to knead small circles into the tense muscles, and he felt a small shiver under his hand. Interest piqued, he coaxed Byakuya fully into his lap, his back to him. He pressed his lips to the place where the noble’s neck met his spine, receiving another small reaction and a light gasp. Growing a bit more confident, he let his hands wander from slender hips down flawless thighs. However, when Byakuya jerked a bit, he leaned around him to see what the problem was, smirking when he realized they were being watched.

"Looks like they wanna watch. And I kinda wanna see them together.... all that feral energy they have, put into fucking each other...."

He felt another shiver, and soon had Byakuya on his feet. The noble paused, and Shuuhei had a moment's panic that he'd changed his mind. But Byakuya simply undressed the rest of the way, then grabbed his haori with a smirk. He slipped it on, watching as both the man next to him and the redhead through the bedroom doorway stared. Nude except his captain's coat, he let Shuuhei take his hand and kiss it before leading him to the bedroom. The scarred lieutenant led him closer to the head of the bed, and Byakuya found himself staring at the nude demon, who laughed.

"Get a good look, your highness. If you behave, maybe I'll let you touch more later."

The phantom laughed again and wrapped his arms around the back of Renji's neck, kissing him passionately and pulling him down onto the bed.

Byakuya was taken aback by Kazeshini’s boldness, but he couldn’t take his eyes from his fiancé and the demon, already locked in a heated kiss that was obviously arousing both of them. Suddenly, a gentle hand on his chin pulled his gaze back to Shuuhei. The soft, concerned look in his eyes was new, and Byakuya attempted to offer him a smile.

“Hey, Byakuya, I know you’re nervous. We’ll take it slow, okay?” Shuuhei assured him. Byakuya nodded, but he knew his hesitance was still palpable in the contact Shuuhei held with him. The rough hand shifted to trace up his jawline, past his ear to bury fingers into his hair. “Ah, man, your hair is soft. Softer than Renji’s. Don’t tell him I said that. He’s pretty proud of his hair,” Shuuhei chuckled, running his touch from the roots to the ends with a sigh.

“As I am aware,” Byakuya agreed, finally able to genuinely smile. He studied Shuuhei’s face, recognizing the deep compassion in his eyes, which were almost the same mesmerizing shade of gray as his own. The noble reached up to run his fingers along the scars under Shuuhei’s eye. “You… protected Renji when you received those scars. And you never stopped caring for him. I am grateful for that. It was because of you that he came to me without having been scarred himself,” he whispered. He hoped Shuuhei read the implications in the statement. He didn’t only mean that he had saved Renji from physical harm. He was highly conscious of the fact that Shuuhei and Renji had protected one another from far worse than mortal wounds.

“Yeah, me and Renji have been through a lot,” Shuuhei said, rather reminiscently. Byakuya saw the memories floating in his tense stare, and he shifted his hand to cup the lieutenant’s cheek in his palm, his fingertips touching the short hair just above his ear.

“Shuuhei, I know you mean me no harm. Renji trusts you with his life, so I will trust you with this,” he committed. Shuuhei’s smile lit up his face like Byakuya had never seen before, and he couldn’t help but return the expression.

“That means a lot, Byakuya, really,” Shuuhei replied, pressing his lips to a smooth, flawless cheek before pulling back to study the man’s face again. “You wanna know a secret?” he offered, snaking an arm around Byakuya’s waist over his haori.

“What is it?” Byakuya replied, laughing lightly at the playful glint that had appeared in Shuuhei’s gaze and dropping his hand from Shuuhei’s face.

“Me and Renji used to talk about you a lot. We both thought you were the most gorgeous thing we’d ever seen,” Shuuhei said, leaning in to speak the words directly in Byakuya’s ear. Byakuya chuckled and brought his hands to rest on Shuuhei’s waist, causing a shudder to rip through the younger man.

“I believe that sentiment hasn’t changed much based on your reactions to me tonight,” he pointed out. Shuhei couldn’t help but wrap his arms around the captain to close the distance between their mostly bare bodies, a strained groan tearing through his chest at the feel of Byakuya’s smooth porcelain skin against him. A change in the activity on the other side of the bed, though, drew Byakuya's eyes to the demon and his fiancé.

Renji groaned, grinding against the zanpakuto's hot, tingly body. He could feel Byakuya's gaze and sensed his reiatsu soften.

_Good. I want him to have a good time, too._

He lowered one hand to prepare the smaller male, but Kaze shook his head.

"Don't worry 'bout that - Shuuhei took me right before you guys got here. Trust me, I'm ready."

Grinning, Renji shifted forward, his thick member sinking into tight heat, slick with his best friend's release. He was literally shocked to feel that electrical buzzing sensation wrap around him, and his hand landed on the wall to brace himself.

"Whoa! Holy shit! You feel like that on the inside, too?!"

Kazeshini just snickered madly, shifting under him provocatively. Renji began rocking his hips, breathing harshly as he pumped in and out of the demon. From the corner of his eye, he could see that he and Kazeshini were being watched. He groaned, snapping his hips faster. He'd forgotten what a turn-on it was to be watched, and to know it was his fiancé, his superior, watching him... to feel the familiar, subtle fluctuations in the noble's reiatsu that told him Byakuya _liked_ what he was seeing...

Renji had pride in his ability to hold his load, but he wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to last between the demon under him and Byakuya watching.

 _Gods, he feels like that on the inside, too?_ Byakuya wondered, eyes wide as he watched Renji already struggling to hold back. He knew the tense look well, in fact.

“Yeah, you’re right. I still kinda can’t believe I’m getting a chance like this,” Shuuhei’s voice pulled him from his observation. Emboldened by the pair on the bed, Byakuya trailed a firm touch up Shuuhei’s sides, reaching around his back to hook his hands on broad, muscular shoulders.

“But you are, and I give it willingly. Perhaps it won’t be the only chance you get,” he teased. Shuuhei laughed, the sound still somewhat trapped in his throat.

“Good gods, no wonder Renji loves you so much,” he sighed, immediately diving in to claim Byakuya’s lips with his own. Shuuhei sank into ethereal pleasure almost immediately, pressing Byakuya against the bed and sneaking his hands beneath his haori. Lean, toned muscle met his calloused fingers, and he broke away from the older man’s lips only to tilt Byakuya’s chin back with a nudge of his nose and begin a gentle assault on the pristine flesh of his neck. Byakuya moaned deeply. “Hmm, I never thought you could make sounds like that, Byakuya,” Shuuhei spoke into the noble’s throat. His warm breath sent a chill down Byakuya’s spine, and his grip on Shuuhei’s shoulders tightened.

Byakuya was still adjusting to the feel of someone’s hands other than Renji’s moving over his body with such admiration. Shuuhei’s touch was soft, despite the roughness of his appearance, and the deep respect he held, even in such a passionate context, was tangible. He was attempting to coach himself to let go. Calm down. This was okay. Suddenly, or at least it seemed sudden since Byakuya’s mind was otherwise occupied, Shuuhei was shifting to lift him onto the bed. In one smooth motion, he was on his back with Shuuhei on his hands and knees over him.

“Is something wrong? We don’t… have to do this if you don’t want to. We could just--”

“No, Shuuhei. I want to do this. It’s just been a long time since I’ve done this with anyone but Renji,” Byakuya insisted. Shuuhei lowered himself down to press light kisses to Byakuya’s cheek, trailing down to his jawbone and then across to his lips. The passion in the kiss was undeniable. Shuuhei wanted him. That much was clear.

“Byakuya, I’ll take care of you. Don’t worry about that. You’re safe with me,” Shuuhei promised when he pulled away. He smiled down to the captain, who already seemed a bit more relaxed than before. Byakuya nodded, fully submitting both his mind and body to the man above him. With a deep breath, he cleared his thoughts, channeling the mindset he so effortlessly achieved when under Renji’s careful hand. “That’s right, relax,” Shuuhei whispered.

Renji moaned, sensing his fiancé's reiatsu settle even more comfortably. A quick glance showed him the noble had indeed gone pliant, letting himself be open to enjoying this.

Kaze pulled him down and gave a lustful growl into his ear.

"Yeah, Master just felt him surrender. He can't wait to bury himself in your lovely."

Renji groaned at the filthy words, driving harder into Kazeshini's toned ebony and ruby body. Sharp claws traced his markings and tugged at his loosened hair to free it completely.

"You're the same colors as me."

Renji smiled and kissed the demon roughly. The strain to hold back became overwhelming again, and he forced himself to slow down. The zanpakuto gave a rough whimper into the kiss, but didn't push for more, simply meeting his slow, hard thrusts with equal force.

Renji broke the kiss, grinning like he used to in the Eleventh.

"You're a little devil."

Shuuhei ran a light touch across Byakuya’s chest, reveling in the feel of the flawless man he now had melting in his hands. It took only moments for Byakuya to close his eyes, his hands seeming to act of their own accord as they rested on Shuuhei’s waist. Shuuhei realized instantly that Byakuya was just as prone to fall deeply into subspace as he was, and that only drove his actions forward. Pleasuring this man would be a memory he would hold onto for a lifetime. Maybe more. He lowered his body to contact as much of the noble’s skin as he could, their hardened lengths pressing together and eliciting a soft moan from the man under him. Shuuhei’s blood turned to fire, and he couldn’t help but thrust into Byakuya’s need, losing his own breath for a moment at the motion.

“Oh, yes, Renji,” Byakuya muttered. His voice was barely audible, even to Shuuhei, but he still caught his words. His entire body tightened and froze, bringing Byakuya’s curious gaze up to him. Realization suddenly lit up, and dazed gray eyes widened and his cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson that rivaled the brilliance of Renji’s hair. “Shuuhei, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to--” Byakuya backtracked, poised to sit up and end the entire encounter. But he was unexpectedly cut off by a deep, desperate kiss that forced his eyes to flutter closed again. It seemed like long, weightless hours in bliss before Shuuhei lifted his lips away from him.

“That’s the best compliment you could ever give me. Knowing that you trust me like that, and knowing I’m making you feel that good is all I could ever ask for,” Shuuhei assured him. Byakuya smiled up to his scarred and tattooed face, and in the moment of calm, he brought his hand up to investigate. His touch traced the tattoos on the left side before trailing down to his neck, fingertips pressing into chiseled muscle. In a moment of impulse, he propped himself on his elbows and pressed tentative kisses to Shuuhei’s collarbone. The suppressed moan he elicited spurred him on, and he parted his lips to lightly scrape his teeth along the prominent bone. That seemed to break Shuuhei’s control, and he let out a harsh growl and bore down on Byakuya again.

“Ah, that’s good. Let me hear you, Shuuhei. I want to know what I do to you,” Byakuya groaned in response. The blinding pleasure as Shuuhei ground his hips down forced Byakuya to arch into him, increasing the delicious friction between them. Shuhei broke his rhythm to duck his head into Byakuya’s neck, silky black hair caressing his face and forcing him to take a deep breath of sakura. It was completely intoxicating.

“I want to taste you, Byakuya,” Shuuhei spoke quietly into Byakuya’s ear. He felt Byakuya’s entire body tense at the statement, but smiled when the noble’s swollen member answered for him with a hard twitch.

“Please,” Byakuya whined, shifting uncomfortably with anticipation.

“Watch them while I suck you off. I want you to come in my mouth when Renji finishes. He’s close, I can tell,” Shuuhei instructed. Byakuya could only nod weakly, truly just wanting the man to stop talking and have his way with him. His head all but fell to the side when he lowered himself down from his elbows, and what he beheld on the opposite side of the bed caused sweat to break out on the back of his neck. _Careful_ was the exact opposite of what was happening.

Renji pounded into his demonic bedmate, snarling as claws scratched down his back, almost drawing blood. Their kiss was fiercely passionate and then Renji really did taste blood. He sat up, still thrusting. Kazeshini looked up at him, licking a trace of blood off of a sharp fang. Renji licked the tiny nick in his bottom lip, eyes narrowed at the wicked phantom. He spoke, his voice low and seductive.

"I bet you look amazing on your hands and knees..."

Kazeshini grinned wildly as he complied with the unspoken order. In moments, he was on all fours, watching Renji's reaction over his shoulder. The tall redhead groaned, moving close to fill him again.

Kaze met the auburn eyes and whispered, “Fuck me the way you wanna fuck lovely."

Renji gripped his hips and thrust hard and fast. Kazeshini whimpered in pleasure, not resisting when a firm but gentle hand pushed down between his shoulder blades. He lowered his chest to the bed, turning his head so he could see the younger man and the other pair. Holding his shoulders down, Renji thrust with everything he had, ravishing the darkly vibrant phantom.

Byakuya was actually surprised he hadn’t noticed their rambunctious activity, but he assumed it was a side effect of being so thoroughly pulled into subspace. He gasped and moaned heavily when Shuuhei took him in his mouth, both desperate with lust and cautious not to hurt him. Still, that was a temporary distraction as he watched his fiancé and the demon, their rough treatment of one another tantalizingly sexy. Why had Renji never considered doing that to him? His thoughts were cut off as Shuuhei began to run his tongue up and down the length of his member, the slick movement causing him to fight the urge to thrust into that warm mouth. Instead, his hands found Shuuhei’s head, his grip on his hair harsh and perhaps painful, but putting no pressure on him to take him in further. A low hum told him Shuuhei approved of his actions, the vibrations jolting him only closer to release.

A look at Renji’s face, though, had him playing the line, so ready to give into the pleasure coursing through him. Shuuhei was right. The slightly open mouth and frantic thrusting were both all too familiar signs that Renji was tumbling over the edge soon.

Renji could feel the hot gazes from across the bed and he growled as one hand sank into Kazeshini's long thick hair to guide his head up.

"Look at 'em, your master sucking off the prettiest noble that ever existed. Unghh, that's it, I can feel you getting even tighter. Cum for me, Kazeshini."

“Any… any second…” Byakuya gasped, letting out a desperate whimper as he held back, watching his long-time lover completely overcome by bliss.

The demon gave a rough whine as he was dragged to the edges of oblivion.

"Ca-call me Kaze."

“Ready?” Byakuya asked Shuuhei, his voice surfacing as a tense sigh as he _felt_ the pending release from the other two. A hum confirmed, and the captain couldn’t dare look away.

Renji leaned down to growl into the phantom’s ear.

"Kaze..."

A heartbeat later, they both came hard, and Byakuya allowed the tension to break just as Renji emptied himself into the phantom. He felt Shuuhei swallowing around him, the gentle motion only drawing out his orgasm, his hips twitching uncontrollably as it took over his entire body. His arms tingled all the way down to his fingers, which were still holding tightly to Shuuhei’s short hair. When the aftershocks finally waned, his entire body went limp, and he shivered when Shuuhei allowed his half-hard length to slide from his mouth.

Shuuhei swiped his mouth with the back of his hand before crawling up to place his forearms on either side of Byakuya’s head, studying the stunning beauty of the noble with glassy eyes, utterly overcome by pleasure.

Renji panted roughly as he settled back against the pillows. Almost automatically, he tugged the wildly flickering demon close, letting Kazeshini rest on his chest. He stroked the long black mane idly, pressing soft kisses to his temple.

"Fuck, that was amazing," he murmured into a pointed ear. "You can relax now."

The phantom slowly settled, sighing contentedly. They watched their partners' continued activities as they recovered, snuggling close in the shared experience.

Shuuhei bent to place gentle, reassuring kisses all over Byakuya’s face, from his forehead to his chin. The action caused a subconscious giggle to surface from the man below him, and the sound was so sweet Shuuhei thought he would melt. He rested his cheek against Byakuya’s, reveling in the closeness he never thought he would ever have with this man.

“Byakuya, are you okay if we keep going?” he whispered gently.

“Yes, Shuuhei, please, fill me,” Byakuya replied. His _voice_ didn’t even sound the same. He was so relaxed, so trusting, and so willing to completely surrender. At the tone, Shuuhei smiled. Wondering about Byakuya’s cognizance while in subspace, he lightly rested three fingers on the captain’s lips. They were immediately accepted, and Byakuya began licking and sucking them like his life depended on it. Yes. The perfect submissive. His only goal in that moment was to please his dominant, and damn if he wasn’t succeeding. Just _seeing_ such extravagant abandon as the older man prepared his fingers almost sent Shuuhei over the edge. Not to mention that the haori that was disheveled around his slender, pale shoulders and fanned around him on the bed reminded him that he was making love to _the_ Captain Kuchiki. It was all almost too much, so he gently pulled his hand away from Byakuya’s mouth, eliciting a whine at the loss.

“Oh, don’t worry. You did such a good job you’re about to make me come before I even get to you,” he reassured the anxious noble beneath him. To bring his mind back to pleasure in lieu of slight concern, Shuuhei locked his lips onto that delicate, skilled mouth, offering his tongue to fill the void his fingers had left. While Byakuya sank into the kiss, Shuuhei brought his hand down to prepared the man’s entrance, carefully pressing a finger through the ring of muscle. A light moan accompanied the action, and Shuuhei felt Byakuya’s body relaxing in anticipation. The positive response spurred him on, and he added the other two in quick succession of one another. As he thoroughly stretched him, Byakuya lowered his hips into his hand, silently pleading him to move deeper.

“More… need more,” he begged. A chill struck Shuuhei at the words, and he pulled out his hand. “No, no, no,” Byakuya whined, already hard again and desperate for another release.

“I’ll give you more. First, how flexible are you?” Shuuhei asked quietly.

“Very,” was the breathy response, and Shuuhei smiled. He shifted to sit up, taking Byakuya’s ankles and resting them on his shoulders. The position lifted Byakuya from the bed a bit, completely exposing him and giving Shuuhei fantastic access to him. Carefully, he pressed himself back down, practically folding the captain in half with the movement.

"Fuck, lovely there is pretty flexible," Kazeshini observed, still a bit breathless as he almost mindlessly caressed Renji's ab markings. His gaze was fixed on his master and the noble while strong fingers combed through his hair. The redhead replied in a soft tone.

"I didn't even know he could bend like that. Then again, Shuu's pretty good at bringing things like that out, isn't he?"

Kaze snickered, relaxing more against Renji's side.

"Yeah, he is."

"You take good care of him, don't you?"

He nodded, unconsciously nuzzling the black-marked chest.

"Yeah, I do."

"That's good. I'm glad I ain't gonna have to fight you."

Kazeshini just snickered some more.

"Same here. You think I didn't sense him hit subspace the day he taught you bondage? I thought I was gonna have to kick someone's ass, but then I realized it was just you, and I knew I could trust you with him."

He felt the strong arm tighten around him as they lovingly watched the other pair.

“You weren’t kidding,” Shuuhei chuckled as he reached Byakuya’s face with his own. With only the warning of his tip brushing against Byakuya’s entrance, he began to press in, and the responding combination of a groan and a whimper drove him on. He gave short thrusts as he eased inside, and the pressure around him made him see stars.

“Yes, that’s… oh, feels so good,” Byakuya moaned, his entire body seeming to turn to jelly at the sensations that were flooding him. Shuuhei captured his lips again, still amazed that he could with the other man’s ankles locked around his neck. In the midst of the kiss, he pressed in fully, and Byakuya gasped into his mouth, his head falling back at the feeling of being so thoroughly filled. Shuuhei then began to thrust, setting a steady rhythm that had Byakuya falling apart, his legs shaking as they pressed against his chest.

“I’m gonna come,” Shuuhei groaned as a warning.

“Yes,” was the only word Byakuya could force from his throat. There was barely a delay before he felt warmth flooding him inside, and Shuuhei tensed over him, gasping around the intensity of his orgasm. The combined sensations were enough to pull Byakuya into another release, spewing his seed down onto his own abdomen due to the angle at which he was held.

Shuuhei slowly released him, pulling out and backing away to lower Byakuya’s legs to the bed, running his hands along alabaster hips and thighs before leaning in to clean the mess on Byakuya’s stomach with a greedy tongue. Byakuya barely flinched, too lost to even care what was going on. When his task was completed, Shuuhei slid into a position with his arms around Byakuya, pulling him into his warm chest after sliding the haori from his shoulders, leaving it to cover the bed.

“You taste so good, Byakuya. Every bit of you. You’re just amazing,” he muttered in the noble’s ear. A smile and a contented hum replied, and Shuuhei chuckled. This man, usually so stoic and commanding, had completely let go and allowed him to take care of him. He had now seen the side of Byakuya that kept Renji so thoroughly in love, and he wasn’t jealous. If anything, he was only happier for his best friend now that he knew the captain _could_ be so calm and trusting. He brought a hand up to Byakuya’s face, pushing his hair behind his ear before reaching around to kiss his cheek. The noble gave a pleased sigh, settling more comfortably in his arms. Shuuhei rested his cheek against the black satin hair, his eyes wandering over to where Renji was likewise cuddling a blissed-out Kaze.

Auburn eyes met his, then the redhead carefully scooted the demon and himself closer. Byakuya and the zanpakuto now lay next to each other, with Shuuhei and Renji laying on the outsides.

Shuuhei only had to move his hand a few inches to stroke his phantom's hair, while Renji reached out with the arm draped over Kaze, to gently run his hand along Byakuya's arm. Shuuhei smiled when his best friend met his eyes again, Renji returning the smile.

Byakuya brought his hand up to meet with his fiancé’s, twining their fingers together and resting their hands in the small space between himself and Kazeshini.

“You got a good one, lovely,” the zanpakuto spirit whispered, eyes to their conjoined hands.

“You do, too, Kaze,” Byakuya replied quietly. Shuuhei trailed his touch from the phantom’s thick mane to his cheek, and Kazeshini pressed into the contact for a moment before taking his hand and kissing the back of it. He lowered it to rest their intertwined hands next to Renji’s and Byakuya’s, smiling at what he saw. All this time, he thought Shuuhei was ashamed of him, and he figured he had every right to be. He was _nothing_ like anyone Shuuhei had ever been with or dreamed of. But it didn’t truly matter. He and Shuuhei loved each other, just like Renji and Byakuya. Appearances meant nothing in light of that.


	2. Fearsome Foursome

The sky had barely begun to lighten when Byakuya opened his eyes. Within reach lay the barely-flickering phantom and his fiancé, comfortably tangled together.

He smiled, knowing what a cuddler his fierce partner was. His eyes drifted to Kazeshini, barely visible in the pre-dawn dimness. The demon was laying still, even snoring a bit. Byakuya had to smile; Kaze did _not_ strike him as a being who slept easily.

Behind him, Shuuhei’s chest rose and fell with his deep breaths, indicating that he, too, was still asleep. The noble had to hold back a chuckle. It figured that he was the first one awake among those present. Still, it gave him a moment to appreciate where he was. His back was flush with Shuuhei’s chest, gentle breath disheveling his hair. The scarred lieutenant still had a lax hold on his waist.

It was amusing to Byakuya that they had even risen to take the time to shower the previous night, but nothing could take Shuuhei’s hands off of him when they returned to the bed. Somehow, they had ended up in exactly the same configuration as before the showers. But it wasn’t disconcerting. In fact, the captain felt safe, wrapped in Shuuhei’s caring arms and still within view of his precious Renji, who had been quite enthusiastic to reclaim his hold on Kazeshini.

Remembering his brief experience touching the phantom, Byakuya reached out, hoping not to wake the zanpakuto spirit with his touch. Gently, he traced the red marks that accented the demon’s abs, unaware that he was being watched.

Shuuhei had woken the moment Byakuya shifted, but he didn't move, barely opening his eyes to watch the noble explore the demon. It was cute, really, that Byakuya had waited until everyone was asleep to indulge in the unique experience of touching Kazeshini's body again.

The captain's touch appeared gentle, almost reverent. Shuuhei smiled to himself, enjoying this quiet moment. He knew Kazeshini wouldn't stay asleep long...

Sure enough, a clawed hand wrapped around Byakuya's wrist.

Byakuya flinched back, but the hold was firm, bright blue eyes snapping open to bear into Byakuya’s shocked gaze.

“Damn, you just woke up and you wanna play again?” Kazeshini growled, a wild grin immediately on his face. It took only a moment for the demon to place his other arm around Byakuya’s waist and pull him away from Shuuhei, pressing their bodies together. Byakuya shivered at the electricity that was sent through his blood at the contact, but he barely had time to really process the feeling before hot lips were crashing into his.

“Hey, get off--” but Renji was cut off by Byakuya waving off his concern and shifting slightly to look up to him. With only the glint in the noble’s eyes and the excited, accepting spiritual pressure that he sent to caress his fiancé’s cheek, Renji calmed himself and smiled. Knowing Byakuya wanted this allowed him to appreciate the beauty of the dark phantom and his pale partner making out.

Behind Byakuya, Shuuhei was watching as well, arousal easily sifting into his blood at the sight of the two opposites currently entangling themselves. Then he saw Kaze's hand flex, sharp claws pressing against flawless porcelain skin. Quickly, he caught the demon's wrist, carefully pulling it safely away from the pristine noble flesh. "Don't, Kaze. Play nice." The claws shrank to the length of human nails, and he released the slim wrist. Kazeshini and Byakuya began kissing more voraciously, the making out having become a sensual battle for dominance.

Byakuya had to fight against the feeling of heat and electricity all over his body, Kazeshini’s hands wandering shamelessly over his nude form. Hell if he was letting a _zanpakuto_ dominate him, though. Especially one as arrogant and wild as this one. He may have submitted to Renji and Shuuhei, but he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that they didn’t mean him any harm. Shuuhei’s interference before told him that Kazeshini wasn’t so courteous.

So, he broke the kiss they shared and summoned a bit of strength. He caught the demon’s wrist at his side, pinning it to the bed before harshly pressing Kazeshini’s back to the mattress, pulling the other flickering hand away from his thigh and holding both wrists above the phantom’s head. He leaned down until his face was only inches from Kazeshini’s feral smile, his hair falling in front of his shoulders to tease the demon’s cheeks.

“ _I_ would like to be in control here,” he whispered, keeping the sensual air intact as he spoke.

The wicked snicker Kazeshini gave did nothing to stem the heat flooding Renji right now. His Byakuya looked sexy as fuck, on top of the flickering spirit and holding him down. Until just a moment ago, he'd actually been enjoying the way Kaze had been dominating the encounter.

But now.... his imagination pulled a smoking one hundred eighty degree turn, awed at how lovely an in-charge Byakuya was.

And the demon apparently didn't mind, only lifting his head to lick the noble's jaw, his voice seductive instead of antagonistic.

"Show me what you got, your highness."

Byakuya smiled, grateful for Kazeshini’s cooperation. To reward the surrender, he bore down into a kiss that felt like it would burn him. In the midst of the demon’s distraction, evident by the low moan that rumbled through his chest, the noble straddled lean hips and lowered himself down to touch as much of their skin together as possible. The resulting sensation was _extravagant_ , sending fire through the captain’s veins, along with an underlying hum of energy that made his hair stand on end. Kazeshini truly was an awe-inspiring being. The phantom began to shift his hips impatiently beneath him, and Byakuya laughed into his lips.

“I believe I said I was in charge,” he spoke softly when he pulled away, bringing one hand down from where he had Kazeshini’s wrists trapped to run an admiring touch along the demon’s jawline, an electric sensation bursting through his fingers just with that simple motion.

Shuuhei's eyes were wide as he watched, lowering one hand to adjust himself.

This was... really sexy.

The lovely noble had pinned his fierce zanpakuto, and literally every moment since had been unbearably arousing.

Byakuya watched as Kazeshini's long tongue snaked out to lick at his fingers. "Yeah, you can be in charge as much as you want."

He nodded, softening his tone ever-so-slightly. "Good, as long as we're clear on that."

Slowly, he released the phantom's slim wrists and rested his hands on the strong chest. He began shifting his hips, still straddling Kaze's.

The feisty spirit groaned and shifted, his hands gently running up pale thighs to wrap around the noble's hips. Before Kazeshini even had the opportunity to settle into a rhythm, Byakuya was backing away, and the demon was tempted to pull him back into place. But at the teasing glance the noble threw him, he was curious of what was coming next.

Shuuhei had to stop himself from reaching out to Byakuya himself, as the captain dismounted toward him, that pale flesh all too tempting now that he knew what it felt like. Instead, he watched with bated breath as Byakuya took Kazeshini’s hand and urged him to sit up. When the phantom obeyed, he leaned in to press wet, sloppy kisses to the red-accented chest, groaning into him as he truly _tasted_ that enticing skin for the first time.

Renji’s eyes widened as his fiancé’s trail began to lead down to the demon’s lap. When the noble's objective became clear, the other three sucked in a collective breath. Sure enough, the sensually sloppy kisses led to where Kazeshini was already hard and throbbing.

"Ahh, Byakuya..." Kaze breathed into the silence, the first time he'd used the older man's name. He laid one hand on Byakuya's head as his cock was engulfed in wet heat, slowly swallowed down the warm, tight throat.

"Shi-shit, yes. That's it," he encouraged breathlessly, careful not to push down as he stroked Byakuya's silky hair. Byakuya relaxed into the attention, realizing by the gentle movements as Kazeshini pulled his fingers through his hair that the demon could actually tone down his volatility.

Sensing Byakuya falling closer to subspace, Renji subconsciously moaned as he watched. The temptation soon became too much, and he slid over on the bed to position himself behind Kazeshini, who had rested his weight back on his hands as he was pleasured. The redhead placed his hands on the phantom’s shoulders, gaining his attention.

“Get on your knees. I wanna take you again,” he instructed, his voice shaking with pure anticipation. Kazeshini didn’t hesitate. The prospect of all-over stimulation was too attractive to pass up. “Lift his head gently. He’ll know what you want,” Renji added as the spirit began to move. He watched as slender hands slid to Byakuya’s chin and the back of his head, guiding him up as Kazeshini got to his knees. With very little forethought, Renji took the demon’s hips in his hands and pressed into the entrance that was still slick from the previous night.

Kaze made a lustful sound of pleasure, which only seemed to result in Byakuya sucking harder.

Shuuhei stared at the gorgeous tableau, unconsciously moving closer until he could trail his hands over the firm curve of Byakuya's perfect ass. The noble just looked so beautiful like this, doing something he'd never dared to imagine him doing.

Slowly, he rose to his knees behind the older man, his member throbbing unbearably. "Byakuya?" he whispered, unsure if the noble could even _give_ consent right now, seeing as his mouth was rather preoccupied with demon cock.

Byakuya both heard and felt the request, Shuuhei’s hardened length brushing against him. Despite his semiconscious subspace, he was well aware of what was going on around him. Kazeshini’s swollen member was showing signs of being near a release, Renji was taking the phantom from behind, and Shuuhei just couldn’t take it anymore. So, he pressed back against the scarred lieutenant, eliciting a delicious moan from the younger man as he almost desperately positioned himself and pressed in, gently at first and then with a bit more force, holding the noble’s slim hips steady as he took a few strokes to fully seat himself. Byakuya groaned around his mouthful of Kazeshini, feeling himself coming closer to the edge.

Renji couldn't believe how incredibly sexy the scene in front of him was. Already panting softly, he growled into the demon's pointed ear. "I want you to cum when I release inside you, Kaze."

The wicked spirit groaned, head falling back on Renji's shoulder. "Yeah..."

Renji knew it wouldn't be long; everything about this was just too arousing, his body was getting so tight, just a... few... more... thrusts...

Renji shuddered violently, holding Kaze's hips tight as he ground against him. The demon gave a cry, trying to push Byakuya's head away. Renji grabbed his wrist just in time, hissing, "Let him if he wants."

Kaze's whole frame trembled as the powerful climax stole his breath. But Byakuya didn't stop sucking, swallowing his hot release while looking up at him and Renji with those warm steel eyes.

The noble let him go to pant softly for air, and Renji could see that both he and Shuuhei were close. His best friend's face was twisted with the pleasure.

Kaze guided Byakuya up to lean on him and share in a tender kiss, bringing Shuuhei closer. The sight of his long-time lover nearing completion pulled at Renji, and he leaned past Kaze and Byakuya's shoulders to kiss his senpai.

Shuuhei groaned deeply into Renji’s lips as Byakuya shifted around him, increasing the pressure that was building within him. His grip tightened on Kazeshini’s shoulders, where he had braced himself to meet Renji in the middle, and he was forced to break off from his former lover just for the sake of breathing.

“Gods, Renji, he feels _so_ good,” he whispered, pressing his forehead to Renji’s as an attempt to stay grounded. Renji let out a deep chuckle and brought a hand to the back of Shuuhei’s head.

“I know. But sometimes I miss _you_ ,” he said gently. Shuuhei’s mind was temporarily pulled from the immense pleasure pooling in his body at Renji’s abrupt statement.

“How could you possibly--” but he couldn’t even finish his question before Renji tilted his head to claim his mouth in another searing kiss.

The combined pleasure was too much, and he groaned deeply as his peak crashed into him, each heavy throb sending more of his release into the noble. He grabbed onto Byakuya's hips as he sensed the older man riding his own wave, leaned against Kazeshini.

But even as their orgasms passed, Renji continued gently kissing him.

The flavor was familiar, tugging at the warm memories he'd been respectfully avoiding for the last year.

It was comforting, assuring him he was in a safe place.

It was warm and gentle, like the spring sun.

Shuuhei couldn't help the soft whimper he made as he lifted one hand to a broad shoulder, trying to press closer.

Realizing that Renji and Shuuhei truly didn't want to part, Kazeshini wrapped a hand around Byakuya's delicate chin, pulling the noble's gaze up to him. The glassiness of his deep gray eyes showed that he was, in fact, more out of it than the demon expected, so he guided him out of the way of the other two, pulling him close in his lap when they were well on the other side of the bed.

"Hmm, Byakuya. Didn't know you could do shit like that. You're beautiful, and damn, you know what you're doin' in bed," he praised the noble in his own way, and the words seemed to plant themselves somewhere in Byakuya's blissful mind, because he turned to nuzzle his cheek into Kazeshini's chest, reveling in the warm comfort he found there. Kazeshini chuckled, wrapping his arms around Byakuya's shoulders and leaning to press his lips to soft, silky hair that fell over the noble's forehead.

Sensing their partners move, Renji shifted closer, framing his best friend's face in his big hands.

"My beautiful senpai. I've missed you."

He kissed the older man again, sharply remembering this taste. He slid both hands into the spiky hair, tugging gently to guide Shuuhei onto his back. Just like he used to, the scarred lieutenant gave a soft whine as he obeyed. Renji followed, laying his warm body on top of his friend's.

Suddenly, both of Kazeshini's arms forcefully enveloped the man in his lap, and he gasped as though the air had been knocked from his lungs. The strange actions brought Byakuya's gaze up to see the strain in the demon's eyes as he stared at Shuuhei and Renji, whose lips were still locked in a passionate display.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked, bringing a hand up to rest it on the side of the phantom's neck.

"It's been… _so_ long since my master felt like this. _I_ can't even make him feel like that," Kazeshini whispered, not able to wrench his gaze away from what was happening before them.

"What do you mean?" Byakuya prodded, not seeing anything odd about the way Shuuhei and Renji were kissing.

"I opened our mental link, just for a second. It's been… well… just about a year or so since Shuuhei has been so relaxed. Shit, sometimes _I_ miss Renji, just because he made Shuuhei so damn happy," Kazeshini explained. Byakuya nodded slowly, watching both of their faces closely. Intense study could never compare to the mental link between a zanpakuto and his master, but he did notice the small differences in Renji. His fiancé's hands were holding Shuuhei as though he was a long-lost treasure. Like it was such a relief to have found his best friend in this way again. It didn't make him jealous, because he knew Renji had enough love and compassion in his heart for both of them. But it did cause a bit of guilt to well in his heart.

Shuuhei moaned, tilting his head to nuzzle the scarlet mane spilling over Renji's shoulder and taking a deep breath.

"You smell just the same, Renji."

Smiling at that, Renji nuzzled the smaller Shinigami, carefully slotting his hips between quivering thighs. Shuuhei's legs immediately wrapped around his waist, holding him close. Gently, Renji stroked his face, his hair, whatever he could reach, the touches warm and familiar as they followed paths they'd travelled a hundred times.

Shuuhei had begun trembling under him, holding on tight. Renji nuzzled him and continued caressing his body.

"Shhh, senpai. It's ok, I've got you."

A whimper answered him.

"Renji, please..."

Never one to deny his lover, Renji quickly licked his own fingers and lowered them. He found that Shuuhei was already quite relaxed, his body yielding to the preparations easily.

"Heh, just like old times, huh? You always did relax so quickly for me."

Shuuhei nodded dazedly, shifting to push down on Renji's fingers. He made soft noises of pleasure and need, burying both hands in Renji's hair. Suddenly, the older man arched with a gasp, and Renji played his body lovingly while Shuuhei tried to remember what words were.

"Ahh...Re-Renji... need you...inside ...please..."

Renji complied, moving his fingers away and settling himself in position. As slowly as possible, he pushed into his best friend, the fit as perfect as ever. The tight heat welcomed him, urging him to plunge in and _fuck_ , but he kept to the slow pace, entranced by Shuuhei falling apart under him.

Renji's chest tightened when he saw a lone tear escape, a single droplet that spoke volumes on what this experience meant to his former partner. Tenderly, Renji kissed the tear away.

"Shhhhh, shhh, I got you, I'm not letting you go."

"Shit!"

The exclamation caught Byakuya's attention, especially since it was accompanied by Kazeshini jerking his hand away from where it lay on his thigh. He looked up again, and seeing moisture on the demon's cheeks made the noble's heart leap into his throat. With a glance at the pair on the opposite side of the bed, though, he immediately understood.

"You opened the mental link again?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, so?" Kazeshini snapped. He seemed unduly defensive at the involuntary show of emotion.

"Were you not looking at them?" Byakuya inquired, watching as Kazeshini dried his eyes, only for more tears to replace the ones he wiped away. The phantom shook his head in response to the question, and then looked up to his master. He averted his eyes only a moment later, bringing his knees to his chest. Byakuya took the cue to vacate his lap, and the spirit lay down on his side, allowing Shuuhei's emotion to flood him.

"He needed this so fucking bad," Kazeshini whispered. Byakuya lay next to him, tentatively trailing a light touch over a flickering cheek.

"I know, Kaze. I know," Byakuya murmured, leaning in to kiss his cheek where his hand had been before sliding over and wrapping his arms around his neck. When the actions weren't rejected, he brought one hand up to run his fingers through Kazeshini's hair.

Bracing himself with one arm, Renji's free hand gently wandered the familiar form, fingers tracing adored features. He gently cupped the scarred cheek in his palm, tilting his head to touch his lips to the three savage lines.

Shuuhei whimpered softly, squirming under him as the legs wrapped around his waist tightened. His senpai's hands ran over his back and shoulders, unerringly finding his markings and paying them extra attention.

Renji groaned, pushing deep and grinding against the older man. He tried to slide his arms around the smaller frame, but got tangled in the sheets.

"Hold on to me tight," he instructed, seeing a nod. Carefully, he sat up and back, ending up with his friend in his lap. Ahh, much better! Now he could caress his lover all over, showering him with physical attention.

At the same time, the new position caused Shuuhei to sink further onto his throbbing member, causing the older man to shudder in pleasure. Renji sighed, kissing him passionately and cupping his ass with both hands.

Instead of thrusting, the rhythm they set was a sort of gentle bouncing, a movement that drove them just as quickly as a harsher rhythm would have.

Renji broke the kiss, growling softly.

"Do you remember what it feels like when I cum inside you?"

Shuuhei whined at the filthy words, nodding frantically.

"Ye- yes, please..."

The warmth coiling in Renji's belly snapped at the soft plea, and he held the slim hips down as his release erupted into the tight, spasming heat. In the same instant, he felt the wetness spray between their bellies as Shuuhei fell over the edge with him.

Panting heavily, they shared a brief but sweet kiss, then buried their faces against each other's necks.

"Ya know, you've been kinda selfish keeping Renji to yourself," Kazeshini teased. They were still lying down facing one another, Byakuya's back to his fiancé and Shuuhei. Byakuya heard his joking tone and chuckled, snuggling into the zanpakuto spirit's chest as clawed fingers pulled through his hair, the constant motion soothing. Still, the comment brought back the noble's previous thoughts, and that dreaded guilt clutched at his heart.

"I don't know that I always will after this. They need one another. That's not to say they aren't happy with us, but for them, no other relationship will ever replace the one they had before. Perhaps… during the times that they need a dose of reminiscence, the two of us can get to know each other a bit better," Byakuya suggested. A warm, tingly arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him even more firmly into the curve of the demon's body.

"I'd like that, lovely," Kazeshini replied before pressing a kiss to Byakuya's cheek.

Renji held his best friend tightly, feeling the occasional erratic shiver as Shuuhei recovered. They touched each other adoringly, gentle hands once again following familiar paths over each other.

After a while, Renji smoothed one hand through dark spikes, coaxing Shuuhei to look at him. The bright gray eyes were still a bit glazed, but slowly regaining focus.

"Renji..."

"I'm here, I got you. You did so good, Shuu."

A lopsided smile curved his companion's lips, clearly pleased by the praise. Shuuhei sighed contentedly, lifting one hand to weakly stroke Renji's hair, caressing the bright red strands. Smiling, Renji returned the gesture, gently combing his fingers through Shuuhei's dark hair.

Then the gray eyes moved over his shoulder, and Renji turned his head to look. He smiled at the sight of Byakuya and Kazeshini cuddled up together, watching them warmly. Carefully, he separated himself from Shuuhei, supporting the scarred lieutenant as they moved closer to the other pair.

Byakuya smiled as he met Renji’s eyes, and the calm in those chocolate depths was something he had never seen before. Kazeshini was right. Renji and Shuuhei had been missing something in the past year, and it was the comfort and familiarity of each other’s arms. The noble sat up and scooted closer to the other pair, only inches separating himself and Shuuhei. He maintained his grin as he leaned in to kiss the lieutenant’s tattooed cheek.

“I’ll never keep Renji from you again, Shuuhei,” he whispered, shifting only slightly to press his lips to the other man’s, the kiss brief and reassuring.

Shuuhei blinked in surprise at the soft declaration and kiss, then smiled shyly as Renji guided him to lay against the pillows.

"That means a lot, Byakuya, thank you."

Kazeshini sent Renji a fanged smile.

"Same goes for me - I ain't gonna do anything that'll keep you two apart."

Renji smiled, draping his arm over Shuuhei to touch Kaze's arm, then Byakuya's. He and his best friend had both found such great, understanding partners, and he'd never felt so blessed.

With sudden resolve, Byakuya pressed a kiss to Renji’s forehead before turning to climb off of the bed.

“Hey, where are you going?” his fiancé asked, his eyes following him as he went to the bedroom door.

“I’m starving, and I’m sure the rest of you are, too. It’s nearly noon, and we haven’t even had breakfast,” Byakuya explained, not even waiting for confirmation before slipping out of the room.

“He can cook?” Shuuhei asked, moving to lie on his back and look at Renji.

“Hell yeah, he can. Really, I wish he did it more often,” Renji replied.

“Hmm, he really is perfect, isn’t he?” Shuuhei mused. Renji chuckled and tightened his grip around his best friend.

“Yeah, but you are, too.”

Once in the living room, Byakuya dressed in his shihakusho, which had been abandoned on the floor the previous night. He grimaced a bit at the wrinkles, but shook his head, smoothing the fabric as much as he could before setting himself toward the kitchen.

Renji smiled as Shuuhei and Kazeshini cuddled up on either side of him. They lay in the quiet for a bit, just enjoying each other's presence and listening to the soft clatter coming from the kitchen. After a while, warm, wonderful scents drifted in through the open bedroom door.

Renji grinned when Shuuhei and the demon both sniffed the air appreciatively. Shuuhei tilted his head.

"We oughtta see if he needs any help."

Knowing his fiancé's kitchen manners, Renji suppressed a chuckle, nudging the older males to get up.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go help him out."

Shuuhei was overwhelmed when he turned the corner to see into the kitchen. Byakuya was skillfully multitasking several dishes, and all of it smelled and looked fantastic. The captain glanced over his shoulder, sensing the three sets of curious eyes.

“Clothes. Now. You’re not coming in here naked,” he commanded. He rolled his eyes as he heard them scurry away again, but he couldn’t help but smile. The level of comfort they had with each other, and with him, was astounding. Before he had gotten together with Renji, such casualness had been completely foreign to him.

“Alright, Captain, what do you need us to do?” Renji asked with a bit of a mocking tone when he returned clothed in a borrowed yukata. He narrowed his eyes at the teasing and pointed to the end of the counter with a ladle.

" _You_ can start chopping those onions over there _, Lieutenant_."

Renji obeyed with a bit of good-natured grumbling, taking in the sight of the various dishes. He couldn't help but smile, swallowing the catch in his throat.

_Byakuya only cooks when he's happy. To be cooking this much...._

He sat by the onions, looking back up to the noble directing Shuuhei and Kazeshini. They obeyed with smiles, and a witty remark from Kazeshini, to which Byakuya had a snappy comeback. They all chatted as they helped prepare the meal, Byakuya orchestrating the entire thing, and ending up with easily enough for twice their number.

“I guess I’ll have to go shopping after this. I didn’t even know I _had_ this much food,” Shuuhei commented when he looked over the completed spread. It easily took up the entire counter, barely leaving room for them to sit and eat.

“I apologize, Shuuhei. I seem to have gotten carried away,” Byakuya laughed. But the joy in the noble’s eyes made Shuuhei shake his head at the apology.

“No, it’s fine. Really, thanks for cooking,” he replied as he took a chair at the counter. Renji sat next to him and Byakuya took the seat on his fiancé’s other side. Renji took his captain’s waist and leaned over, his mouth close to Byakuya’s ear.

“I’m glad you’re so happy,” he whispered before lightly kissing his cheek.

The noble turned his head to meet his lips, then murmured, "I feel the same."

On the other side of Renji, Shuuhei hadn't heard, but at the end of the counter, Kaze's sharp ears twitched. He glanced at Shuuhei, smiling to himself. He didn't need the mindlink to know that Shuuhei was thrilled. Out of curiosity, Kazeshini opened the link anyways. He almost drowned in the joy his master felt. He let his own contentment with the situation fill the link. Shuuhei's head came up, bright gray eyes meeting his.

They smiled at each other, leaning close to bump shoulders lightly.

“We gonna eat or we gonna stare at it?” Kazeshini asked with a smile as he turned back to the food before him. Realizing that Renji and Shuuhei seemed to be waiting for his approval, Byakuya nodded.

“Of course. Go ahead,” he allowed, and all three of the others dug into their meals voraciously. It was another surreal moment for the captain. Knowing he was accepted in this group, despite their obvious differences, was almost a relief. He _never_ thought he would be able to bond with Renji’s friends, but that preconception had been shattered in a matter of minutes the previous night.

Soon enough, they all sat back from the counter. Shuuhei eyed the considerable amount of food still occupying space.

"Man, I'm gonna have leftovers for the next two weeks!"

Byakuya smirked at the others.

"I'm sure we could come back sometime to help out."

Renji chuckled and threw his arm around Byakuya’s shoulders.

“I love you so much,” he said, almost pulling the noble off the chair to kiss the top of his head.

“I love you, too, Renji. Oh, but I’m going to have to have a word with you when we get home. Last night, I heard Kazeshini instructing you to, forgive my language, fuck him the way you wanted to fuck me. I don’t believe you’ve ever voiced any interest in being that rough with me, but I assure you I could take it if that’s truly what you want,” Byakuya commented. Renji’s cheeks lit up immediately at the comment, and Kazeshini broke out in a loud cackle.

“Sounds like you’re having a word with him now,” Shuuhei laughed, shoving Renji’s shoulder from behind.

“I, umm… Yeah, we could do that sometime,” Renji stumbled over his words, blindly reaching back to retaliate against his best friend.

“Good. Don’t be afraid to be honest with me about what you want,” Byakuya insisted, smiling and kissing his fiancé’s burning cheek.

Renji was still having trouble stringing a whole sentence together.

"Sorry, I was just.... working up to that kinda thing. Didn't think it'd go well for me if I tried being rough with you out of the blue."

Byakuya started to frown, only for Shuuhei to lean up, interjecting gently, "He kinda has a point. There's a whole range of stuff that you should be ... _informed_ about before trying."

Byakuya tilted his head, very familiar with the concept of having all the information.

Renji added, "Yeah, when he did my lessons, Shuu told me he actually took a class in the Living World."

“A class?” Byakuya asked, actually a bit overwhelmed by the implication. What kinds of sexual acts would require a _class?_

“Yeah, kinks can be dangerous if you don’t know what you’re doing. You two could… come to the club next time if you want. As long as you promise to have an open mind about this stuff. Some of it can get a little uncomfortable to watch for some people,” Shuuhei offered. Renji and Byakuya shared a glance, Renji’s smile wide as he nodded.

“Please, Byakuya?” he begged. Byakuya chuckled and nodded.

“Of course. After the last twenty-four hours, I’m not sure that I’d be as rattled by it as I would have been before,” he accepted.

Renji grinned at his fiancé's acceptance, curiosity and interest piqued.

"So, what kinda stuff do they do?"

Shuuhei widened his eyes at the question, trying to figure out how to explain the different experiences that could take place there. Byakuya narrowed it down for him.

"What was your last time like?"

Kazeshini snickered madly, and Shuuhei blushed.

"The show and class were about knife-play."

Kazeshini saw Byakuya's eyes widen, and was quick to explain further.

"Not blood-play, lovely, that's a whole other thing. Knife-play doesn't hurt. It's a thrill, though."

Byakuya nodded his understanding, then Shuuhei cleared his throat.

"Umm, also, there's other Shinigami that go. But I can promise nobody will judge you; you just gotta extend the same courtesy."

Byakuya nodded again, raising an eyebrow. After becoming involved with Shuuhei and Kazeshini, and actually enjoying it, he was unsure why he would have reason to look down on anyone’s sexual preferences.

"Like I have room to judge."

“So, when are we going?” Renji pressed, clearly ecstatic about the whole idea.

“We usually go once a month. Just so happens that’s next weekend,” Shuuhei replied. Byakuya smiled and shook his head as Renji started fidgeting in his chair.

“It’s going to be a long week in the office,” he muttered, eyeing his lieutenant in his periphery. His gaze quickly shifted to the demon at the other end of the counter. “Kazeshini attends these outings?” he asked. Kazeshini shook his head.

“Nah, I just know from Shuuhei,” he responded, though he seemed a bit disappointed by the answer.

“Have you ever _asked_ Kisuke Urahara for a gigai? Surely, he wouldn’t refuse,” the noble pointed out. At that, Kazeshini’s grin returned, and bright blue eyes went to Shuuhei.

“Hey, we never thought of that. Hell yeah!” he exclaimed, ruffling his lover’s hair roughly.

Shuuhei laughed, pushing the phantom a bit.

"That sounds great! I'd love to actually have you there."

They cleaned up their breakfast, Byakuya directing this as well. After the kitchen was cleaned, Byakuya wandered into the front room, smiling at the sight of the cards on the table. He gathered them and carefully returned them to their box.

"Thank you."

Shuuhei approached the noble, the two almost colliding as Byakuya finished his task and turned away from the table.

“Who were you talking to?” the scarred lieutenant asked, amused by the hint of pink on Byakuya’s cheeks at being caught muttering to himself.

“Would it be ridiculous if I said I was talking to the game?” Byakuya replied with a chuckle. Shuuhei smiled and shook his head.

“Nah, not really,” he said, giving him a grin.

“This game… did so many things. But, mainly, it made us all happier than we’ve been in a while,” the captain admitted, though Shuuhei hadn’t asked. He felt he owed him an explanation for his odd behavior.

“It gave me a chance with you,” Shuuhei teased. He took the box of cards from Byakuya’s delicate hand and enveloped the older man in a hug, burying his face in silky black hair that _still_ smelled of sakura.

“You and Renji both act as if that is a monumental achievement. I’m not worth being held in such high regard,” Byakuya whispered. Shuuhei tightened his hold, and Byakuya relaxed into his arms, returning the embrace and leaning his cheek on his shoulder.

“Funny that you think that. It won’t change my mind, though. Making love to Byakuya Kuchiki has _always_ been at the top of my fantasies list,” Shuuhei admitted. Byakuya chuckled, but the peace in the way they held each other caused his laugh to wane into a calm sigh.

In the entryway of the kitchen, Renji and Kazeshini watched, wide smiles on their faces as their lovers shared a tender moment. There was another thing the game had given all four of them, and it was something they would hold between them forever.

Trust.


	3. Fur and Fangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji and Byakuya take Shuuhei's offer to attend the club where he learned his skill in bondage and his other kink knowledge. But who exactly taught him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nova,  
> We love your continued enthusiasm for this fic. It keeps us going! And your knowledge and advice are what made this fic possible, so thanks for keeping every day wild!  
> Love, Hime and Ashley
> 
> WARNING:  
> This chapter contains bondage, temperature play, and impact play (including spanking and slapping). If this makes you uncomfortable, I recommend that you back away slowly.

"So, can you do it?"

"The question is, _will_ I do it? You know my place needs to stay under the Seireitei's radar. And you want me to let Byakuya Kuchiki in? He's the most disapproving person I've ever met, and I dealt with Central Forty-Six."

Shuuhei frowned.

"C'mon Kisuke. I know he can be like that, but I've been... seeing another side to him recently. Just give him a chance, I think he's really gonna surprise you."

Kisuke considered carefully for a moment.

"He _is_ engaged to Renji, so perhaps he _has_ opened his mind a bit."

“So… you’ll let him come?” Shuuhei asked quietly. Kisuke looked up to him, the brim of his hat still mostly hiding his eyes.

“If you and Renji trust him, I don’t see why not. But, he gives _anyone_ even a single judgmental glance, and he’s out,” he reasoned. Shuuhei smiled, silently celebrating the first victory. Still, his other inquiry weighed heavily in his mind.

“Thanks, but there’s… one other favor I need to ask of you,” he murmured, bringing his hand to the back of his head nervously. Kisuke looked to him curiously, prodding with unspoken questions. “Do you have a gigai that would hold… a zanpakuto spirit?” he inquired quickly, trying not to stutter. At that, the shopkeeper’s eyes widened.

“Why would you need that?” he demanded. Shuuhei stepped back from his tone, eyes going to the cup of tea the man was sipping.

“Kazeshini and I… we’re…” but as he trailed off, he knew the sharp-minded Shinigami had already put the pieces together. Suddenly, Kisuke jumped up from his place at the table, loud laughter causing Shuuhei to cringe.

“You and your zanpakuto are _lovers_? Why didn’t you tell me before? I would’ve made him a gigai ages ago! Shuuhei, you’re really too shy sometimes. You know what kind of business I run! Who am I to judge?”

* * *

Byakuya could feel the excitement coming off of his fiancé as they walked down the sidewalk. The redhead's energy was palpable, even through their gigais.

"Calm down."

He got grins from the redhead as well as Shuuhei and a hooded Kazeshini. He couldn't help but smile back, affected by the excitement as well.

But Byakuya found his smile fading slightly as he glanced at the blond man leading them. There'd been a surprising lack of teasing from the older man, something he was both grateful for, and surprised by. Kisuke Urahara had been suspicious ever since they had arrived. The man had even offered him a smile.

“You know, Byakuya, Kazeshini hasn’t shut up about this since he found out he’d have his own gigai. That was _Monday_ ,” Shuuhei muttered, leaning toward the older man a bit. Byakuya, torn from his thoughts, chuckled a bit at the statement. The noble adjusted his shirt for what felt like the hundredth time just since arriving in the Living World. Never had he worn anything that was so form-fitting, and it was a bit irritating. But Kisuke had insisted that the tight black shirt and light gray jeans would be appropriate for the club they were attending.

“Renji has been very much the same. The office has been unbearable, and he’s been only less restrained at home,” he replied to Shuuhei’s comment.

Renji and Kazeshini both laughed, the demon excitedly sharing what he knew from Shuuhei attending before.

Byakuya shook his head fondly, surreptitiously eyeing the tight black jeans and black tank his fiancé wore. Shuuhei was sporting a mesh shirt and snug jeans.

Kazeshini was content with his hooded cloak that would keep him hidden from humans so as not to start a panic, though it'd been awkward at first when they'd realized he wouldn't be able to be very visible.

Byakuya reached under the cloak to squeeze the demon's arm supportively, surprised not to feel the usual tingly burn because of the gigai.

Kaze smiled at him, then they rounded the corner.

A black brick building stood there, white trim glowing under strategically placed blacklights. Renji nudged Kaze.

"Reminds me of the way your red glows."

An entire queue of people was lined up to go in. Renji and Kaze groaned, only for Kisuke to turn to them, grinning devilishly.

"Welcome to Fur and Fangs, my nightclub."

“Wait, _your_ nightclub?” Renji burst out, eyes wide as he looked to Shuuhei, who laughed at the flabbergasted expression he wore.

“Yeah, of course! But don’t go spreading it around, you two. I don’t need this place not-so-mysteriously getting burned down, alright?” Kisuke insisted, pointing between Byakuya and Renji. They both nodded, still a bit taken aback by the development. In fact, Byakuya was all the more hesitant to even enter. There was no telling what they were walking into. “Okay, VIPs, let’s skip the line! I’m sure the others are dying to see the newcomers!” Kisuke beckoned, waving them on past the long line outside.

Byakuya hesitated, then Renji's hand closed on his. He looked up to see the redhead gazing at him lovingly.

"We don't _have_ to do this, y'know. If you'd rather go home..."

Touched, he shook his head.

"I'm fine, just needed a moment. Let's go."

They stepped into a world of light and sound, almost overwhelming after the relative peace of the street.

Kisuke directed them to a secluded section of booths, roped off from the rest of the seating in the main room. The booths were close to a simple stage, which was currently dark.

As Kisuke led them to an empty one, he waved at the occupants of the others.

Byakuya somehow wasn't surprised by the presence of Ikkaku and Yumichika, nor was he all that surprised to see Rangiku.

What did surprise him was the huge man in a booth by himself. Kenpachi looked up and saw him and the uncovered eye widened. Kenpachi opened his mouth, then hesitated before slowly closing it again. The other captain gave him a small nod and a surprisingly non-antagonistic smile.

The busty strawberry blonde from the other table was the first to bounce enthusiastically over to them after Kisuke quietly exited the scene, sneaking around to the back of the stage and disappearing through a door.

“Shuuhei, you didn’t tell us you were bringing _guests_!” she squealed, sliding into the seat next to Byakuya, effectively smashing him between herself and Renji.

“Yeah, well, we can’t talk about it much at work, ya know,” Shuuhei replied with a laugh that was more directed toward Byakuya’s irritated glare than the woman next to him.

“I figured Renji would be here sooner or later, but I didn’t know Captain Kuchiki would be coming along, too! This is just so exciting!” she trilled, hugging Byakuya’s arm and giving him a wide smile. He glanced down for only a moment. Did she even _realize_ that her breasts were actually _touching_ his arm? Even with a moderate amount of clothing over them, he was actually surprised they were covered at all with how she was mindlessly assaulting his arm with them.

“Please, call me Byakuya. It will draw attention to call me by my rank,” he commented, his voice almost drowned out by the beat thrumming through the air from the speakers up front.

“Oh, yeah, old habits die hard, you know. I’ve been trying to get _my_ captain to come for ages, but he’s always so uptight about it,” she pouted. Suddenly, a hand slammed down on the table, and Ikkaku scanned its occupants, giving Byakuya an especially hard look. But when Byakuya returned his stare with a smile, Ikkaku’s eyes widened.

“Damn, he can smile? That’s adorable,” he said with a laugh. But, before anyone else could respond, he pointed to the hooded figure next to Shuuhei. “Who’s this, Shuu?”

Shuuhei slid one arm around his partner as he replied quietly but proudly, "It's Kazeshini, and he's here with me."

Touched by the pride and affection in his master's voice, Kaze shifted just enough so Ikkaku could see into the hood.

The bald Third Seat stared for a moment, then grinned and slapped the table again.

"Holy shit, that's awesome! So you and your zanpakuto, eh? Wish Hozukimaru was half that hot. Hey, Kazeshini, keep him in line, okay?"

Secretly thrilled to be included, Kaze nodded.

"Oh, I plan to."

Shuuhei chuckled and leaned into Kazeshini’s shoulder, pulling his hood back just long enough to kiss his cheek.

“That’s beautiful, Shuuhei,” yet another voice cut in. Yumichika was on his knees in the booth seat behind Renji, Byakuya, and Rangiku, hanging over the back of it to reach Renji’s hair, which he ran a hand through as a greeting. “And good to see you both joining the party, Renji, Byakuya,” the flamboyant Shinigami commented.

“It is good to be here,” Byakuya replied first, much to Renji’s surprise and pleasure. He was just as excited for his fiancé's enjoyment as his own. He hooked his arm around the noble's shoulders, providing support for Byakuya's head as he looked up awkwardly at Yumichika.

Just then, a deep voice rumbled through the booth.

"Hey."

Kenpachi had added himself to the gathering. Byakuya realized that his fellow captain almost seemed... awkward?

"Hello, Kenpachi. How are you?”

The bigger man shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Well, it's my first time here, and there's nobody to fight, so I'm not sure what to do with myself. Ikkaku and Yumi said I'd like it here. So far, the alcohol is pretty good. Here you go."

Byakuya caught the laminated list of drinks that Kenpachi slid across the table to him.

"Thank you."

Just then, the lights throughout the room dimmed, while the lights around the stage went up. Kisuke's familiar voice came over the speakers as the music faded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and everyone in-between! Welcome to Fur and Fangs, the best place this side of Karakura Town to fly your freak flag!"

Applause erupted, and the other Shinigami returned to their own booths as the show started. When Byakuya’s eyes found the stage again, though, he was absolutely floored to see Yoruichi Shihoin addressing the crowd, her fang-ridden smile clearly charming those present.

“Renji, that’s--”

“Yeah, it’s Yoruichi!” Renji almost yelled. She seemed to hear, because she flicked her golden gaze their way for a moment, her eyes lighting up at the sight of them. Shuuhei hid a laugh, knowing the two were definitely going to have an even _more_ vehement reaction when the demonstrators took the stage. Eventually the cheers died down, and Yoruichi shifted to gesture toward the curtain at the back of the stage.

“We’ve got a great show for you tonight. It’s _that_ Friday, and we all know it, right? Once a month, our favorite guys from out of town come to visit!” Yoruichi played the crowd, and they all erupted again, catcalling, whistling, and everything in between. “So, let’s welcome one of our hottest stars! Juushiro!” she all but yelled into the microphone.

The curtain parted, revealing a shirtless Juushiro Ukitake, his hair tied back in a high ponytail and black leather pants hugging every lean muscle in his legs. Studded black boots only added to the appeal, but the edgy clothing was toned down a bit by his calm smile as he waved to the crowd, who was going absolutely crazy as he took the stage.

“Holy fucking shit, that’s Captain Ukitake!” Renji whispered harshly in Byakuya’s ear, his iron grip tight on his fiancé’s arm as he looked up at the stage.

Byakuya nodded, torn between shock and curiosity. Juushiro had always been a sort of role model after losing his father. The white-haired man had mentored him in many things, and it nearly caused a bubble of hysteria to realize Juushiro might be still mentoring him.

To see him dressed so provocatively was such a shock, yet intriguing. Byakuya didn't realize he was leaning forward a bit, intently focused on his former sensei's words, while Renji managed to relax.

Juushiro was more subtle, but playing the crowd no less skillfully than Yoruichi.

"We have a great lineup tonight, I'm sure you'll all agree. First up, I'm going to be playing with temperatures with my partner, Shunsui, who I know you all adore."

More thunderous applause rattled the building as Captain Kyoraku stepped out, wearing shiny form-fitting shorts.

Byakuya decided his arm was likely going to get squeezed right off at this rate. And he could sense Shuuhei's frequent glances, the scarred lieutenant gauging his reactions.

Shuuhei was not even remotely surprised that Renji seemed to be flying off the handle seeing a couple of the eldest captains in the Seireitei performing in a kink club in the Living World. It had come as quite a shock to him the first time, too. But Byakuya’s rapt attention on them, seeming to actually be interested to learn from them, _was_ something he didn’t expect.

The scene had changed a bit on stage while Shuuhei was lost in thought. Shunsui had settled on a cushioned table, Juushiro caressing his body lovingly and pressing light kisses to his cheeks, neck, and shoulders before gently beckoning him to sit up.

“If you’ve been attending our special Fridays for any amount of time, you know how this goes. Shunsui tends to get a little hands-on without proper restraint,” Juushiro teased, pulling a long, white ribbon from his back pocket. The crowd went positively wild with that action, and with a glance around the table, Byakuya saw that Shuuhei had returned his attention to the show, his hand presumably rested on Kazeshini’s thigh, if he was judging the angle of his arm correctly. Of course. Bondage was certainly _their_ main interest.

Juushiro carefully wound the ribbon around his partner’s right bicep, securing it before loosely stringing it to the other arm, lacing Shunsui’s arms together from his upper arms to his wrists. He tightened the pattern of fabric just enough that he was sure there was no way to wiggle out of it before finishing off with a skillfully tied slipknot.

“I trust you won’t try to get out of that, love,” Juushiro whispered to Shunsui, though his voice carried through the room by way of the low-profile microphone he wore.

“I can’t promise anything. You’re just too beautiful not to touch,” Shunsui replied, giving his partner a smile. The exchange caused another ripple in the audience, whistles and compliments thrown to Juushiro, who kept up the performance without responding to the raucous crowd. He pressed Shunsui back to the plush surface with a gentle hand on his chest and then bent to retrieve something from a small pail Byakuya hadn’t yet noticed. It looked like… ice? Shunsui seemed to respond immediately, closing his eyes as a low hum rose from his throat. Juushiro quickly licked a side of the ice cube and then pressed it to Shunsui’s neck, eliciting a moan from the man receiving his touch.

Byakuya stiffened, a chill running down his spine with their actions. It was as though the ice had touched _his_ skin. His eyes only widened further when Juushiro bent to follow the path of the ice with his tongue, trailing from Shunsui’s neck to his shoulder, then doubling back to end at the larger man’s chest.

“Ah, Shunsui, you’re doing so well,” Juushiro breathed when he straightened again, running a light touch over the path he had taken. It was clear that Shunsui was becoming aroused, and his lips were moving as though he were speaking, but it wasn’t audible to anyone but the man on stage with him.

Byakuya found that he, too, was affected by the performance. His grip on Renji’s thigh tightened when he perceived the complete bliss on Shunsui’s face.

“Hey, you good?” Renji whispered in his ear. Byakuya nodded quickly. Renji only brought his hand down to twine his fingers together with the noble’s, and Byakuya squeezed his hand tightly, still focused on the men on stage as Juushiro ran the ice down Shunsui’s side, chasing the frigid feeling with the warmth of his tongue. Byakuya swallowed a moan at the same time Shunsui let one out, his grip on Renji’s hand still desperately strong. Juushiro ended the segment with one more swipe of the ice cube, this time to Shunsui’s lips, and the crowd all but squealed when the two shared a brief kiss, during which Byakuya clearly saw Shunsui’s arms pressing against the ribbons, so badly wanting to touch Juushiro.

“You did perfectly, love,” Juushiro assured him as he urged him to sit up again and released him from his binds with one pull of the tie. Kisuke snuck out from behind the curtain, taking Shunsui’s arm and pulling him backstage when Juushiro helped him down from the table.

“What about Shunsui? Won’t he need Juushiro?” Renji asked, highly familiar with how Byakuya needed his touch after falling into subspace, which Shunsui certainly had.

“Kisuke will take care of him for a bit while Juushiro deals with Yoruichi. They’re a tight group, the four of them. They’ve been doing scenes together for a long time now. Probably five or six years. Of course, Shunsui loves having his Juushiro there, but he won’t suffer for it if he has to have Kisuke with him for a minute,” Shuuhei assured him. Renji nodded, still a bit taken aback by the information.

Suddenly, the room completely exploded with cheering yet again, and all eyes returned to the stage, where Yoruichi had made another appearance. With every step, her swaying hips threw her skirt, and her determined pace as she waltzed to the center of the stage had the thin, flowy fabric of her wings fluttering behind her as though they were real. Her high heels made her legs seem to be miles long, and the red and black lace bodice and black leather corset accented her waist in a way that was tasteful but still sexy, the colors contrasting with her long purple hair.

She threw Juushiro a challenging glance and a wink. He responded by approaching her, white ribbon still in hand. She turned on him, a sly smile in place as she closed the distance between them, pressing her body to his and attempting to yank the ribbon from his hand. But he held firm, bringing the ribbon over her head to wrap it around her back and tightening the tension, pinning their bodies together for a moment before he broke away, attempting to wrap it around her again. But she twirled out of the trap, her wings wisping around her with the movement. In her retreat, she gracefully pulled a bit of the ribbon through his grasp as an attempt to gain an edge in the sensual confrontation. He caught it before she could yank all of it through his loose grip, but she kept a firm hold on her end with both hands, a competitive flash in her gaze as she locked eyes with him.

It was like a choregraphed dance, and Byakuya and Renji were just as captivated by their smooth movements and effortless chemistry as the rest of the audience. 

Juushiro chuckled and glanced up above Yoruichi’s head, where a ring hung from a thick chain. He tossed his end of the ribbon through the ring, catching it behind her back and pulling, effectively bringing her hands above her head.

“I got you, Yoruichi,” he seemed to brag, and Yoruichi giggled. Juushiro smiled out at the audience, his gaze seeming to reach even the furthest patrons.

"We need to tame this kitten so she doesn't hurt her partner later. I'm sure I can count on all of your support."

Cheers of agreement ripped through the small crowd, belonging to the experienced Dom just as much as Shunsui and Yoruichi. Juushiro moved closer, binding her arms where she still held her end of the ribbon. He wound it around her wrists, then down her sleek brown limbs.

Byakuya and Renji were both captivated by the transformation that came over the fierce woman. Her body visibly relaxed, head lolling against her raised arms.

Juushiro paused, murmuring, "Color?"

They couldn't make out her reply, but it must've been a good answer, because the white-haired man nodded, guiding Yoruichi to turn her body so everyone could see as he bound her legs similarly to her arms with another long white ribbon.

Shuuhei was watching intently, and he felt Kazeshini reach out through their link. He turned his head just enough to meet his lover's eyes. Kaze glanced at him, then back at the stage, but Shuuhei could feel the desire thrumming through their connection.

Juushiro had just finished binding Yoruichi's legs all the way to her slim ankles. A soft sound, not quite a moan but not quite a whine, pierced the rapt silence. Juushiro gave a loving smile.

"You look amazing, as always, kitten."

Then he turned to the audience.

"Doesn't she look beautiful like this?"

The cheers and encouragement were momentarily deafening, one shrill shout proclaiming, "I love you, Yoruichi!"

The bound woman raised her head a bit, eyes half-closed as she smiled out at the audience and waved her fingers from the binding.

Byakuya tilted his head curiously, but Shuuhei knew the coming question.

"The goal here is _not_ subspace. At least not a deep one. This is just to... relax her before the next set."

Juushiro smiled, petting his 'captive' with his pale hands. Yoruichi gave an audible sigh and her head slowly fell back, long violet hair catching on her black lacy gossamer wings.

Her companion leaned in.

"Color?" they barely heard him whisper.

Then he crouched and loosened the ribbon on her legs, speaking calmly to the crowd.

"Didn't she do so well tonight?"

The encouragement was almost frantic as everyone shouted about the lovely job she'd done. Shuuhei and Renji joined in the shouting and Kaze gave a loud whistle. Byakuya clapped enthusiastically, because if he was going to shout, it would only be for the three men at this table.

Juushiro had just gotten the ribbons on Yoruichi's arms loose, and she sank into his arms, smiling and waving weakly to the audience still cheering her on. Juushiro sat right down on the stage, coaxing the shapeshifter into his lap.

Even when the shouting faded, guests close to the stage continued to feed Yoruichi praise and encouragement while she recovered. After only a few moments, she kissed Juushiro on the cheek and rose, smiling widely and curtsying, her eyes more serene than Byakuya had ever seen.

The crowd cheered for her and for Juushiro as he smiled and waved, then stepped off-stage.

Yoruichi purred into the microphone, clearly calmed by her bondage session.

"We're finishing our night off with some pain and impact play, performed by myself and the reason we're all here tonight, Kisuke!"

Renji and Byakuya stared as Kisuke stepped out onto the stage for the first time that night. The blond man was missing his hat, dressed in a fishnet shirt and black shorts.

Yoruichi stepped closer to him, smiling and touching his cheek. It was a soft moment, entrancing the audience as Kisuke leaned into the touch.

Then Yoruichi's hand slid up into the thick blond hair and made a fist.

Instantly, Kisuke's knees hit the stage next to her, and Byakuya felt Renji sit up a bit, arm tightening slightly around his shoulders.

The audience made noises of approval and interest as Yoruichi spoke casually, as if she hadn't just incapacitated a powerful former captain with one move.

"Some of you might not be aware that tonight's impact segment is to include slapping as well as spanking. Remember, if you're uncomfortable, feel free to leave, nobody will judge. One of our staff will let you know when the segment is over."

Nobody moved.

But Byakuya felt the lightest squeeze on the hand Renji was holding.

With a smile, Yoruichi refocused on the man at her feet. Kisuke smiled back up at her, wiggling slightly in anticipation.

Still wearing a soft, reassuring smile, she raised her hand but didn't haul back. She slapped the shopkeeper's cheek hard enough that the sound reached all corners of the main room.

A gasp sounded from out in the crowd, but Yoruichi stayed completely focused on her current submissive. She lovingly caressed the cheek she had struck, soothing away the pink handprint.

"Color, pet?"

Kisuke licked his lips, his voice slightly more hoarse than normal.

"Green...so much green, Lady Yoruichi."

Byakuya felt Renji shift slightly in his seat, holding him a bit tighter. It seemed this set was affecting the redhead similarly to how temperature play had affected him and bondage had affected Shuuhei and Kaze.

Still smiling, Yoruichi raised her other hand. The _crack_ rang out, then Yoruichi bent down to lick the assaulted cheek.

"Pet, color."

Kisuke was breathing hard, almost panting.

"All the fucking green. Please..."

Yoruichi acted as if the whooping audience didn't exist, stroking disheveled blond hair.

"Of course. Get on your hands and knees."

Then she leaned close and breathed something into her submissive's ear.

Kisuke did as he had been instructed, dropping his hands to the stage so he was on all fours. But as he did so, he shifted so he was facing the Shinigami booths. Yoruichi stood behind him and to the side to get a good angle. She bent over a bit, laying her left hand lightly yet firmly on the small of Kisuke's back.

Up her right hand went...

_Swat!_

Byakuya felt Renji tense like a wire, staring at the shopkeeper as Kisuke gave a soft yelp. Yoruichi gently caressed his ass for several moments, murmuring sweet nothings.

Then her hand rose again, and came down harder than before.

Kisuke moaned in obvious pleasure, a sound that Byakuya heard Renji echo. He squeezed the hand he held, and felt his fiancé nuzzle his hair as a strained whisper reached him.

"Do... do you see this, Byakuya?"

Byakuya nodded and squeezed his hand again.

"I see it."

Yoruichi spanked the blond three more times, making a total of five strikes to his ass. The shifter caressed Kisuke's abused bottom after every swat, always talking low to him and keeping one hand on his lower back.

And every spank got more of a reaction out of both Kisuke _and_ Renji.

After the fifth one, Yoruichi walked around the blond on his hands and knees, keeping her hand in contact with the club's owner, then looked out at the audience.

"Everybody, tell Kisuke what a good boy he is."

Everybody shouted 'good boy!' at the same time, while Yoruichi keeled in front of Kisuke and stroked his hair. As if on cue, Juushiro and Shunsui came out. Shunsui bent down and carefully gathered Kisuke into his arms before carrying him off-stage.

Juushiro bowed, looping an arm around Yoruichi's waist as the woman grinned at the audience.

"Hope you all enjoyed the show! As always, Play Safe, Stay Sane, and Always, _Always_ Consensual!"

The very walls vibrated with the cheers as the stage lights dimmed and the lights in the room slowly came up, giving the patrons time to adjust. Shuuhei chuckled at the completely baffled expression both Renji and Byakuya wore, fully noting the flush on Renji’s cheeks from the last scene. It took only moments for the table to be bombarded by the other Shinigami, all of them gushing about the scenes that night.

“Yoruichi truly did look beautiful bound like that,” Yumichika exclaimed, hanging on Ikkaku’s shoulder like a lovesick teenager.

“I’ll tie _you_ up like that if you ask nice,” Ikkaku retorted, pulling Yumichika close and roughly kissing his cheek. “Kenpachi, what about you?” Ikkaku asked, looking up to his captain.

“I loved it all. But damn, that woman could slap me like that all she wants,” the large man admitted. The group burst into surprised laughter before turning to the others newcomers.

“Oh, Shuu, I bet you loved all the bondage tonight!” Rangiku teased, throwing him a wink from the end of the table.

“Yeah, so? What’s it to you?” Shuuhei shot back with a laugh.

“Does Kazeshini like it, too?” she asked, wagging her eyebrows suggestively. A laugh came from under the cloak, and an arm came up to wrap around Shuuhei’s shoulders.

“Damn straight I like it, and Shuuhei’s the best at it, no matter what _Juushiro_ thinks he can do,” the zanpakuto spirit insisted. The scarred lieutenant laughed and nudged his lover with his elbow.

“Hey, don’t talk too badly of Juushiro. He taught me what I know, and you know it,” Shuuhei reminded him.

“Did I hear my name?” a familiar voice called. The group parted to allow him to stand with them. The white-haired captain strung his arms around Rangiku and Yumichika, whom he had ended up between, and smiled at the others. “I saw we had some new guests. Well, what did you think?” he asked eagerly, gentle eyes flicking from Renji to Byakuya, then to Kenpachi.

 _“Wait!”_ Kisuke yelled from outside the group. The others heard the clang of metal as he tripped over the barricade that separated the Shinigami from the rest of the patrons. Finally, he stumbled through Rangiku and Juushiro and slammed his hands down on the end of Shuuhei’s table. “I have to hear this with my own ears. What did _you_ think?” he demanded, pointing accusingly at Byakuya.

“Now, Kisuke, that’s not--”

“Nope. Let him tell me,” the club owner interrupted Juushiro. Byakuya looked up to Kisuke with a genuine grin.

“I thought it was fantastic. You all did a fabulous job,” Byakuya gave his honest opinion, and Kisuke slowly stood from where he was slightly hunched over the table.

“Alright. Good. What was your favorite part?” he asked as though quizzing him. Almost like he didn’t believe Byakuya Kuchiki had actually _seen_ the show if he was voicing his approval. But Kisuke’s eyes widened when Byakuya averted his gaze to the table, cheeks flushing quite a deep shade of red.

“Hey, you can tell us. This is a safe place to talk,” Juushiro insisted quietly. Silence had fallen in the group, only the conversations of the remaining humans filling the stillness between the Shinigami.

“I liked… the first scene. With the ice,” he muttered, still not making eye contact with any of them. Renji took his waist and pulled him close, kissing his hair as a bit of encouragement.

“I thought you did. You were about to break my hand watching that,” the redhead said with a laugh.

“Ah, yes, that’s been an old favorite for Shunsui for a long time. And I mean before we even started demonstrating scenes here,” Juushiro chuckled.

“What about you, Renji? Everyone else has been saying what they liked. How ‘bout it?” Ikkaku pressed.

“Oh, it’s not a secret to anyone at this table. That last scene almost killed me,” Renji replied with a wide smile. His confidence when admitting his reaction caused Byakuya’s eyes to come up to him again. Seeing his joy, and the others’ acceptance, accompanied by some good-natured teasing that was clearly not meant to demean him, told him that this truly _was_ a safe place. No one would judge him, just as Shuuhei said before they had even arrived.

“How about this? We have an open class session tonight. Why don’t the four of you--” Kisuke gestured to the group seating in the booth he stood at “--join us, and we could have a private class?” he suggested.

“Hell yeah! Byakuya, you in for that?” Renji asked, jostling his fiancé’s shoulders. Byakuya smiled and nodded.

“Alright! Yoruichi and Shunsui are probably already waiting. You guys go with Juushiro, and I’ll lock up here once everyone leaves,” Kisuke instructed. They obeyed, bidding goodbye to the other Shinigami, who were now idly talking about the night’s events. Byakuya’s heart pounded as they were led out of the club.

 _What_ had he just agreed to?


	4. Lessons?

Renji kept one arm around his fiancé, holding one of Shuu's hands with the other hand. Juushiro led them down the street, talking about how well the night had gone and engaging them in conversation. 

Renji was surprised when they ended up on the same street as Kisuke's shop. They stepped into the yard, where Yoruichi and Shunsui stood close together, laughing softly. 

Yoruichi smiled when she saw them, while Juushiro moved to greet Shunsui. 

"Kisuke just messaged me - you guys are getting a private class tonight?" 

“That’s what he said. How the hell are we having a class here?” Renji asked. Shuuhei chuckled and pulled the redhead forward by the hand he held. The group followed the elder three inside, where Yoruichi led them through the shop to the entrance of the underground training area. 

“You think Kisuke  _ only _ uses this for training? It’s like you don’t know him at all, Renji,” she teased. Renji rolled his eyes, allowing the others to go ahead. He had sensed Byakuya’s hesitance as soon as they left the club. 

“Hey, we can still go home. You just say the word, and we’ll get out of here,” he offered quietly when they were alone. Byakuya shook his head, smiling up to him. 

“No, Renji, it’s fine,” he insisted. Renji nodded, leaning in to kiss the noble’s forehead before turning to scale the ladder down to the training area. 

As they reached the bottom of the ladder, Shuuhei tugged on the cloak Kaze wore. 

"You don't have to wear this here." 

The phantom slipped out of the cloak, smiling at the curious looks from the three instructors. They'd seen him during the rebellion, but this would be their first good look at him. He slid his arm around Shuuhei's waist, seeing the accepting smiles the elders wore. 

As Renji and Byakuya joined them, Yoruichi stepped forward. 

"Ok, boys. Shunsui and I haven't heard your interests yet, but we'll get to that in a moment. First, what's the status here? I know Renji and Byakuya are engaged..." 

Byakuya inclined his head, sending a brief smile to his companions. 

"We are indeed engaged, Shuuhei and Kazeshini are partners, and all four of us are involved." 

Yoruichi smiled at them. 

"That sounds like a lovely arrangement." 

She stepped closer to Byakuya and lowered her voice. 

"You look happy, Bya-bo." 

He smiled at the gently teasing affection in her voice, and replied softly. 

"I am happy, Devil Cat." 

She grinned and kissed his cheek before pulling back and clapping her hands. 

"Ok, now, on to some good stuff!" She led them back to Shunsui and Juushiro, who were speaking quietly to one another. Shunsui had put on a pair of loose black pants, a great relief for Renji, who had almost fainted at the sight of the older man in nothing but shimmery gold shorts. The Eighth Division Captain was lying on the ground, his head in Juushiro’s lap, eyes closed as he relaxed into the feeling of his partner running his fingers through his thick, wavy hair. 

Juushiro’s eyes came up from where they were focused on Shunsui, a tame smile still in place as he looked to Byakuya, who had seated himself next to him. 

“I’m proud of you, Byakuya,” he whispered. Byakuya whipped his gaze to him, brow furrowed with confusion. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand,” he admitted. Juushiro chuckled, still stroking Shunsui’s hair lovingly. With a glance down to Juushiro’s lap, Byakuya wondered for a moment if Shunsui had fallen asleep. 

“I’m sure it has taken a lot for you to have such trust in Renji. To hear that you’re involved with all three of these men, and you’re obviously enjoying yourself, is a great relief. It means you’ve let go of your pride and let Renji, Shuuhei,  _ and _ Kazeshini into your heart, and that amount of love is something I never thought I’d see in you again. I believe you have returned to yourself, Byakuya,” the white-haired captain explained. Byakuya smiled and nodded. 

Seeing Byakuya smile, Renji came close and sat facing him, leaning forward to rest his hands on the noble's knees. 

He smiled at the sight of Shunsui getting his hair stroked - he really loved when Byakuya or Shuuhei would do that to him. Kazeshini had a bit too much energy to sit still for very long, though he was getting better at relaxing with the others. 

Even now, Renji could see the demonic spirit sitting down and pulling a giggling Shuuhei into his lap. 

Shunsui spoke up without opening his eyes, startling everyone except Juushiro. 

"You boys sure feel happy; everyone's reiatsu is full of joy and peace. What a beautiful thing." 

“Let’s see if we can make everyone even happier, huh?” Kisuke called from the bottom of the ladder. All eyes turned to him as he sauntered to the group, his green and white haori over the mesh shirt and black shorts. It was an odd look, but the shopkeeper had never been known for being normal. 

“We’ve got some discussing to do first, Kisuke. I want to hear what everyone liked from the show,” Yoruichi pointed out, eyes scanning the four who had been in the audience. 

“Well, you all know what I like already,” Shuuhei said with a chuckle. 

“Yeah, but now we get to see you do it to Kazeshini. That ought to be interesting,” Kisuke replied teasingly. Kazeshini laughed and pulled Shuuhei closer. “Juushiro, I think you’re going to have your hands full tonight. With you acting as our resident bondage expert and showing Byakuya and Renji the temperature play, I’m not sure what the rest of us are going to do,” Kisuke added, flashing Juushiro a smile. 

“Wait, Byakuya and Renji liked the ice play?” Yoruichi squealed, her eyes lighting up as she looked over to the pair who were still sitting facing each other. 

“I did enjoy watching it. It remains to be said whether I enjoy experiencing it,” Byakuya replied calmly. Renji smiled to him and bent forward to kiss his cheek. The fact that Byakuya was gaining confidence in speaking of these things made him practically giddy. 

“I think I have an idea for our two mindlinked partners over there,” Shunsui spoke up, finally sitting up from Juushiro’s lap. 

Shuuhei and Kazeshini both looked to the captain of the Eighth expectantly, wearing matching grins. Renji and Byakuya listened curiously. 

"It's no secret that bondage is the main kink for you two, that doesn't mean you can't have others. And I'd be willing to bet that your link hasn't been getting used as much as it could. I also imagine that the two of you could have fun with knife-play, between your weapon and Kazeshini's claws." 

Kaze's grin grew, while Shuuhei began to blush. Renji smiled, leaning over to pat his best friend's knee. 

"When Kaze and I hooked up the first time, he definitely knew how to use his claws to scratch." 

Shunsui smiled deviously. 

"My idea to use their link is to leave it wide open... while one of them masturbates. The other will feel it, but will not be allowed to touch themselves." 

Shuuhei grinned, kissing the phantom deeply before proclaiming, "I wanna be the one masturbating, making you feel it without touching." 

“You sound pretty enthusiastic about it. So, how about we find a nice quiet corner and give it a try? Kisuke, come with us. I figure it’ll take some pretty powerful Kido to keep this one from touching himself,” Shunsui suggested, gesturing toward Kazeshini. “We’ll talk terms when we get settled,” he added as he stood. He bent for a moment to kiss Juushiro’s forehead before turning to lead the other three to a more private venue in another area of the vast basement. 

Renji chuckled, arm around his fiancé's waist. 

"You two have fun!" he called, then settled with Byakuya at his side as they chatted with Yoruichi and Juushiro. 

Shunsui smiled as they rounded a cluster of rocks to see a large futon. He nodded to Shuuhei and Kazeshini to climb on. 

"Hop on, boys, but not touching." 

Grinning madly, the partners scrambled to obey, ending up facing each other from opposite ends of the mattress. 

“Okay, we’ve got to go over some formalities, just like any other class. This has to be fully consensual. So, general things, Shunsui and I are here to observe and keep everyone safe, physically and emotionally. We won’t interfere at all except for verbal feedback, and I will use Kido to bind Kazeshini, if that’s alright,” Kisuke began. Both of the men on the futon were familiar with the need for a verbal contract, so they listened intently. 

“Yeah, I’ll need it if you expect me to keep my hands off of him or myself,” Kazeshini agreed, throwing a devilish smile to his partner. 

“Okay. Specific to you two, I’m assuming full nudity is fine. It’s fine with us if you’re comfortable. Obviously, fully expecting climax from both of you during this. Still, I’ll be standing behind Kazeshini, and Shunsui will be behind Shuuhei. We’ll use the color system to gauge any distress. Anything other than green, and we immediately take steps to fix it. That’s the only time one of us would interfere. Consensual changes can be made during the session. Anything else we need to add?” Kisuke asked, looking to Shunsui. Shunsui shook his head. 

“I think you covered it all,” he confirmed. 

“Alright, then, let’s get started,” Kisuke said with a grin, stepping to position himself a step behind the futon where Kazeshini sat. 

The demon was unwinding the black fabric that clothed him, grinning wickedly at his master, who stripped eagerly while Shunsui moved to stand behind his end of the bed. 

Kisuke smiled upon seeing that both Shinigami and zanpakuto were already aroused, coaching the younger men in a low, soft tone. 

"Ok, now, I want both of you to focus on the link. Revel in your partner's desire, while showing off your own excitement." 

His 'students' obeyed, soon giving identical moans. Kisuke's grin grew, but he kept his soft, unobtrusive tone. 

"Ok, Shuuhei, start touching yourself, however you like. And remember, Kazeshini, no touching.” 

The scarred lieutenant slid one hand down his body, watching his partner through half-closed eyes as he grasped his length and gave one light stroke. 

Kazeshini gasped, hips jumping off the bed. His master groaned and began a series of slow, deliberate strokes. It didn’t take long before they were both tensely holding back, Shuuhei controlling their edging carefully to prolong the pleasure. It was completely overwhelming, and he began to wonder why they hadn’t tried this before. 

“Color, Kaze,” Kisuke said softly. He was watching the demon carefully, and he sensed some growing discomfort at being edged so deftly. 

“Green, but I don’t know how much longer--” his voice broke into a sensual moan, and he clutched at the mattress beneath him, fighting the urge to lunge across the bed and ravage his master. 

“Do you need to be bound?” Kisuke asked, keeping his calm intact. Kazeshini was only able to nod, and the former captain acted immediately. “Sajo Sabaku,” he muttered under his breath, subtly directing the glowing yellow chains to wrap firmly around Kazeshini’s body, holding his arms down. The lack of control seemed to ease the zanpakuto’s stress, and Kisuke continued to gauge him intently as he relaxed into the pleasure that still flooded him. 

Shuuhei groaned at the sight of his lover being bound, hips jerking under the hold of the kido. 

"One more thing, Kaze," he whispered, knowing the demon's sharp hearing would catch his words, "I wanna try one more thing, then I promise we can cum." 

He was answered by a nod and a desperate whine of need. He licked the fingers of his free hand, then lowered it between his legs past where he was stroking his throbbing member. 

Watching his partner closely, he pushed his wetted fingers inside himself. Kazeshini gasped, thrashing under the golden chains. 

"Color?" Kisuke breathed, and the phantom shook his head frantically, his voice broken. 

"Ye-yellow!" 

Shuuhei didn't even need the garbled instructions, blood pounding in his ears as he sped up his strokes and curled the fingers of his other hand to touch his sweet spot. 

They both cried out as the climax slammed into them, riding infinite echoes of pleasure through the link. The ecstasy they shared fed off of the link, and by the time Shuuhei could register the world again, he was trembling weakly, more drained than he could remember ever feeling. 

He blinked, focusing on where Kaze lay, still bound, panting heavily and whimpering for him. 

"Master..." 

In spite of his weakness, Shuuhei struggled to his hands and knees, crawling towards his demon. 

"Let him go," he croaked, and the kido evaporated. He collapsed next to his zanpakuto, wrapping both arms around the gigai that held his lover. “You’re alright, Kaze. It’s okay. I’m here. Just relax,” he whispered, holding him close and running his fingers through midnight hair. Shuuhei sighed when Kazeshini nuzzled into his chest, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. 

“Master… Shuuhei… that was incredible. It might be something… we need to ease into, though, huh?” the demon said through his panting. Shuuhei nodded and bent to kiss Kazeshini’s forehead. He didn’t even think of stopping his comforting motions, still pulling his hand through his demon’s hair and occasionally kissing him, until both of their breathing evened out and he was sure Kazeshini had recovered. 

“You okay?” he asked, pulling back just far enough to look into bright azure eyes, which had mostly cleared from the haze of ecstasy. The phantom nodded, his characteristic wicked grin reappearing. 

"I'm good. And I'm excited to see what else we can learn tonight." 

* * *

Yoruichi had led the others to the hot spring, and they all sat at its edge, discussing what Byakuya and Renji had found interesting about the night’s demonstration. 

“Byakuya, you say you enjoyed watching the temperature play? That’s something that’s very simple to do at home, if you’d like to learn, Renji,” Juushiro offered. Byakuya was still aptly mortified by the whole idea. He assumed this meant his former mentor would be performing the act himself, which was all the more embarrassing, if he was honest. 

Before he could reply, though, the other four were joining them. 

“I see you two had a good time. Didn’t even bother putting clothes back on after you got cleaned up, huh?” Yoruichi teased. Shuuhei’s cheeks lit up in a blush as he slid into the spring, Kazeshini following suit and throwing the woman a confident wink. 

“Never seen a zanpakuto spirit naked, have ya?” he shot. Yoruichi giggled. 

“I didn’t say that. You have no idea what I’ve seen,” she replied. Kazeshini laughed at her playfulness. Shuuhei had to admit, it was the first time he had seen his lover so happy. Perhaps this had been an even better idea than he could have ever imagined. 

“Alright, Yoruichi, quit flirting,” Kisuke scolded lightly, earning a smile from the violet-haired woman that clearly melted him. 

“So, who’s next?” she asked, eyes lighting up as she scanned the group. 

“I believe we were considering trying ice play with Byakuya and Renji,” Juushiro spoke up. Byakuya’s heart leaped. They were actually going to do this. The white-haired captain stood, beckoning Renji and Byakuya to follow him. They obeyed, though Byakuya was still a bit uneasy. They rounded the rocks surrounding the spring and walked a short distance to a bed that was set against the wall. It wasn’t surprising to him that someone like Kisuke Urahara would have something like this in his underground ‘training’ area. 

“I’m not sure that I feel comfortable having such an audience,” he muttered, eyeing the others before sitting down. They were a fair distance away, but he knew they were all watching him, if the heads peeking out from around the rocks were any indication. 

“Would you all be willing give us some privacy?” Juushiro requested, to which the curious eyes jerked back to return their attention to the hot spring. Still, Byakuya was unwilling to make eye contact with the older man. It was still a bit strange to see Juushiro Ukitake shirtless, especially with form fitting leather pants completing the absolutely seductive image he never thought the man could accomplish. 

“Oh, Kisuke, we do need ice!” the white-haired captain called, chuckling a bit as though he had forgotten. Well, at least he was still the same old Juushiro despite the clothing he wore. 

“Nervous?” Renji teased lightly, placing a heavy hand on his fiancé’s head. 

“A bit,” Byakuya admitted. Renji moved his hand to cup the noble’s chin, pulling his eyes up. 

“Don’t be. We’ll take care of you, and I think you know that,” he assured him. Byakuya nodded, smiling as Renji bent to kiss his forehead. The two vaguely registered Kisuke scurrying over to them and depositing a small pail of ice on the ground before retreating. 

“There are some terms we need to discuss. Since this is your first time in this kind of situation, I’m going to keep it simple. These guidelines are just to make sure everyone knows how this is going to go. There aren’t any surprises, and no one crosses any boundaries. Also, because we all know and trust one another, I’m going to leave the contract fairly lax. 

“There are going to be three steps to this process. First, I’m going to press the ice to your skin, and then warm the area again with my hand. Renji, this part is important. Don’t leave the ice in contact with skin for too long, the two of you will have to decide how long that is, and then immediately counteract it with a neutral temperature. Not heat,” he instructed. He waited for Renji to nod before continuing. 

“During the second step, I’ll do the same thing, but introduce a blindfold. From our discussion earlier, I think it would benefit you. While the blindfold is on, I won’t be warning you of my moves. That’s kind of the idea of sensory deprivation. For the third step, I’m going to use my tongue instead of my hand. I won’t touch any part of you below the waist, no matter what. You are fully free to fall into subspace, and climax is acceptable as well. If you absolutely need further stimulation to reach climax after my part of the demonstration is finished, I will not be the one to provide it. Renji can take over for that. Does that all sound agreeable to both of you?” Juushiro asked. Renji and Byakuya nodded. It was quite a bit of information, but Byakuya forced himself not to overthink it. He could trust Juushiro and Renji. 

“Alright, Byakuya, take your shirt off and get comfortable. Renji, I want you at the head of the bed. Keep an eye on him. Let me know if he has any negative reactions. I’m sure you can read him pretty well,” Juushiro instructed. The two did as they were told, and Byakuya was actually surprised at the decisiveness and command of the normally calm man. Though, the raven-haired captain figured there was just as much of a contrast in himself. He was cold and imposing in the office, but in more intimate contexts, he was willing to relinquish control. 

“You can relax. You know you can trust Juushiro,” Renji reminded him, pushing his hair away from his forehead when he lay down. Byakuya nodded. Trust truly wasn’t the issue. It was surrendering himself to involuntary reactions. Even when he saw Juushiro performing this act with Shunsui on stage, it had done something to him. But, he supposed, that was why they had set such lax terms when they discussed what was going to happen. 

“Remember, three steps. First, I’m just going to put the ice on different parts of your body, and use my hand to warm the areas again. If you seem to enjoy that, we’ll move forward,” Juushiro reminded him. Byakuya nodded, settling into the plush mattress and watching as the older man retrieved a piece of ice from the bucket Kisuke had provided. He glanced up to Renji, who was raptly observing every move that was made. In his moment of distraction, the ice was pressed to his neck, and he tensed at the extreme sensation. Only seconds later, a warm hand replaced the cold, and he felt like his neck caught fire at the contrast. 

“You good?” Renji asked quietly. Byakuya nodded in response, and he brought his eyes back to Juushiro, who was very much focused on his task. His hand still rested on Byakuya’s neck, but he seemed to be considering his next move. Apparently having decided, he ran the ice cube from the noble’s collarbone to his nipple. This elicited an involuntary hiss, and Byakuya had to forcibly keep himself from arching up off the bed. 

“I suppose we can deduce that this is affecting him,” Juushiro chuckled, glancing to Renji. Renji was watching his lover’s face, stimulated just by the sheer fact that this was definitely a turn-on for Byakuya. Juushiro’s hand followed the trail he had traced with the ice, and already Byakuya was panting lightly. “Where is he mentally?” Juushiro asked. Renji felt out Byakuya’s spirit energy, but found that he was still very much at the surface of his consciousness. He was aroused, certainly, but he hadn’t gone much further than that. There was a tangible difference in the feel of his energy when he was falling toward subspace. 

“Just excited. Not even close to subspace,” Renji replied. Juushiro nodded, straightening his posture from where he had been leaning over the bed. Both sets of eyes watched curiously. 

“Ready for step two?” the eldest of the three asked, reaching around to his back pocket. Byakuya nodded frantically, and Renji laughed at his enthusiasm. Juushiro produced a blindfold, which he tossed to Renji. “Put that on him. He’s probably too distracted watching me. And, from what I understand, sensory deprivation gets you to subspace pretty quickly, right?” he asked, giving Byakuya a smile just before Renji covered his eyes. 

“Yes, it seems to,” the younger captain replied. 

“Just relax, Byakuya. We’ll take care of you, I promise,” Renji whispered in his ear as he finished adjusting the blindfold. Byakuya brought a hand up to keep Renji’s touch from abandoning him, settling the lieutenant’s hand comfortably on his shoulder before lowering his arms back to his sides on the bed. 

“Alright, for this step, I’m not going to tell you what’s coming. Is that still okay?” Juushiro asked. Byakuya nodded confirmation, already tense in anticipation. Juushiro smiled down at the gorgeous noble, never thinking he’d see him in such a vulnerable position. Renji had brought things out of Byakuya that he never even saw in himself, and the obvious joy the stoic captain was gleaning from it was fantastic. 

Juushiro retrieved a fresh piece of ice, repeating his actions from before and eliciting an even more intense response. When the ice touched his delicate neck, Byakuya moaned lightly, and when he trailed it over his chest, he clutched the sheets and writhed under his touch. But it wasn’t just the blindfold, though that was certainly helping. Byakuya had finally fully surrendered. It was palpable in his spiritual pressure. This only drove Juushiro further, testing the extent of Byakuya’s enjoyment. After all, their verbal contract had stated that it was acceptable for Byakuya to fall into subspace and, if the experience was more arousing than they had predicted, give in to a climax if it approached. 

“I’m going to proceed to step three,” Juushiro whispered, not wanting to jerk Byakuya too much out of his relaxed state with his voice. 

“Yes, please,” Byakuya breathed, his hand now locked onto Renji’s on his shoulder. 

“Renji,” Juushiro beckoned the redhead’s attention, gaining it immediately. Renji watched as Juushiro put a new ice cube in his mouth, intentionally showing him the way he positioned it between his top teeth and his tongue. Renji nodded, continuing to watch with great interest as the white-haired captain sat on the edge of the bed and braced his hands on either side of Byakuya’s body. 

Byakuya’s grip on Renji’s hand tightened when Juushiro pressed his mouth to smooth skin just above his navel. The feel of the ice and a hot tongue in the same place caused blinding pleasure to invade his body, only continuing to build as Juushiro worked his way up his abdomen, the heat of his tongue chasing the cold of the ice. The sensation was unexpectedly arousing, and the noble didn’t even notice that he was now panting heavily, moaning deeply when Juushiro reached his neck, swirling the ice a bit with his tongue before taking it back into his mouth, unintentionally sucking on his skin a bit with the action before withdrawing. 

“No, please, more,” Byakuya begged. Juushiro chuckled and leaned down once more to kiss Byakuya’s forehead. 

“If you’re close, Renji can--” 

“No, you,” Byakuya whined. Juushiro only maintained his smile, though he knew Byakuya couldn’t see him. 

“We didn’t agree on that, Byakuya. If you were going to reach climax with me, it would have been during the temperature play demonstration,” he reminded him kindly, but still with a bit of firmness in his voice. “I’m sure Renji would be more than happy to help you in that regard,” he added, his gaze moving up to the lieutenant. Renji nodded, abandoning his place at the head of the bed and immediately running his hands over Byakuya’s exposed abdomen before reaching to unbutton his pants. He stopped, though, when Juushiro leaned over Byakuya and cupped his hand near his ear. “Are you going to go down on him?” he asked, his voice barely audible. Renji nodded. “Put a piece of ice in your mouth first, let it cool down your mouth. Spit it out before you take him. By the way he’s acted so far, he’ll love it,” Juushiro instructed. Renji’s eyes widened, but he nodded. 

Juushiro then vacated the bed, moving to where Renji had been and kneeling down at Byakuya’s head. He was at a level that he could easily rest his forehead on the pillow, keeping his eyes to the ground to give Renji at least a feeling of privacy. But he knew Byakuya needed contact, so he brought both hands up, burying them in Byakuya’s hair and massaging the back of his neck gently as Renji began his task. He didn’t say anything. Not yet. It didn’t take long, between their previous activities and Renji’s expertise in pleasuring his fiancé, and soon he felt the familiar snap in spiritual pressure when someone tumbled over the edge. It was also evident in the broken cry that was emitted from Byakuya’s open mouth and the involuntary tensing of his muscles. Juushiro only continued his comforting gesture until Renji settled next to Byakuya. 

“J-Juushiro,” Byakuya stuttered, his voice rather breathless. Juushiro immediately shifted to round the bed, keeping one hand on Byakuya’s head as he slipped in on his other side, taking him in his arms and pressing a light kiss to his temple. 

“I’m here, Byakuya. I didn’t go anywhere,” he assured him. He heard a light sigh emitted from the noble as he relaxed into the older captain’s grasp. Juushiro slowly removed the blindfold, being sure that Byakuya had adjusted to the harsh light in the room before completely pulling it away. “You did so well, Byakuya, and I’m sure Renji would agree,” he added gently. 

“Yeah, you did great. I’m so glad you enjoyed it. I love you,” Renji said, leaning in to press his lips to Byakuya’s briefly. 

“Love you, too, Renji,” Byakuya murmured, still dazed with pleasure. “Thank you, Juushiro.” 

“You’re welcome, Byakuya,” Juushiro laughed lightly. He pulled Byakuya only further into his chest, shifting him onto his side so his back was flush with his chest but he could still see Renji, who had a strong grip on one of his hands. He kissed the back of the younger man’s head and settled into the comfort for Byakuya to recover. 

Renji stroked the hand he held, smiling at the sight of his fiancé calmly recovering in the arms of his former mentor. 

* * *

Yoruichi gestured to Shuuhei and Kazeshini, both fully recovered from their linked masturbation session. 

"Come along, boys. I've got an idea for you to try out." 

They followed the shifter to another bed, perching on the edge to listen intently. She smiled at them, then winked. 

"If I'm not mistaken, last month, when we had knife play as part of our show, you really enjoyed it, Shuuhei. That kind of play can be really fun, but it requires a measure of caution. Safe, sane, and consensual, always." 

Her 'students' nodded their understanding, and her smile grew. 

"Now, you two have an advantage." 

She laughed at the quizzical looks she received, then reached out to take Kazeshini's wrist and lift the clawed hand. 

"You have a perfect set of natural 'blades' right here." 

Kazeshini smiled wickedly, extending his claws to show their full length. 

"Yeah, he's used those on me before. Carefully, of course. I'm sure we could use some real advice on what else we could be doing with them," Shuuhei admitted. 

Yoruichi laughed and released Kazeshini's wrist. 

"I fancy myself a bit of an expert when it comes to using claws safely. Really, it's not about scratching at all. Shuuhei, sit with your back to Kazeshini. I'm going to show him what to do," she instructed. 

Shuuhei did as he was told, both of them eyeing the woman curiously. 

"I suppose we should go over some terms, even though this is very safe. I'm not going to touch either of you, except to show Kazeshini how much pressure to apply and to correct his technique if necessary. Shuuhei, if you enjoy this, I'm not sure that I'd say I expect a climax, but, hey, if you two want to go at it when my instruction time is over, I'll just be here to make sure everyone stays safe. Alright?" she asked. Both nodded, and she gave them a warm smile. 

Kazeshini leaned up to touch his lips to Shuuhei's ear. 

"I won't hurt you, master, promise," he whispered. 

"I know you won't," Shuuhei replied. With a light kiss on his lover's cheek, Kazeshini sat back and looked to Yoruichi for further instruction. 

Yoruichi was touched by the small but affectionate display between the lovers. Shuuhei was facing away, and he began humming softly. 

Yoruichi tilted her head. "Why are you humming?" 

Shuuhei grinned. "So I won't hear what you're telling him - whatever you're gonna teach him, I want it to be a surprise." 

Yoruichi laughed, shaking her head as she turned to the demon. She held up her own hand, and Kazeshini stared as her manicured nails grew into sharp claws not too dissimilar from his own. 

She moved close, keeping her voice low for Shuuhei's benefit, but knowing the phantom's pointed ears were sharp. 

"I'm going to show you how to use your claws by using mine on you first." 

Kaze nodded, somewhat excited by the thought. Yoruichi smiled wickedly as she reached out, her claws pale against his dark flesh. He paid close attention to the pressure of his teacher's claws, lightly tracing from his shoulder to his wrist. 

Then Yoruichi nodded towards Shuuhei, and Kaze reached out to touch his master's back. He was careful not to use more pressure than Yoruichi had used. 

He grinned when Shuuhei shuddered under his claws. 

Shuuhei completely focused on the feeling of Kazeshini’s claws, so threatening but so gentle on the bare skin of his back. It was unlike any contact he’d ever had with them. He was sure no marks were being left in their wake, but the sensation was no less arousing. Suddenly, as though by some unspoken instruction, the phantom's hand turned to press the sides of his claws down into his skin. This pressure was different, a bit firmer, but still not harmful. 

Kazeshini dragged the flat of his claws from Shuuhei’s shoulder blade to the small of his back, sighing when he felt his lover’s excitement through his spiritual pressure. Still, he diligently watched Yoruichi for feedback. She gave an approving nod, and he continued, alternating pressure and technique in a way that seemed to be driving Shuuhei to only higher levels of arousal and surrender. 

Shuuhei bit his lip as he began trembling under the sensual assault. The hand on his back didn't leave him, sliding up to gently grip his shoulder. The clawed thumb stroked across the back of his neck, drawing a whimper from him. 

"Ka-Kaze..." 

A familiar growl answered him, then Yoruichi spoke softly. 

"Ok, seems like you boys don't need any more advice on this. You've both done very well with this lesson. I'll be right over here; you two have fun!" 

The moment she turned away, Shuuhei felt his demon scoot close to press against his back, sharp claws lightly grazing down his side as hot breath ghosted over his ear. 

"Ahh, Master, I can feel how excited you are through the link. I know what you want..." 

Within the next breath, Shuuhei found himself laying face down across the mattress, solid heat gently pinning him in place. A moan of pure carnal need escaped him, and the phantom nuzzled his cheek. 

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, Master...." 

Then his fierce zanpakuto closed his mouth on the back of his neck, right where his choker normally rested. The feel of the lethal fangs pressing tenderly against the sensitive, vulnerable flesh sent shudders through him, and he gripped the sheets in tight, shaking fists. 

"Kaze, please...I can't hold it much longer..." 

Kazeshini growled as he released the back of his neck, but his voice was gentle. 

"I heard them using the color system - tell me a color." 

Shuuhei almost whimpered his reply when he felt his partner settle between his thighs, further pinning him to the bed. 

"Yellow...please, Kaze..." 

Clawed hands gently gripped his hips as his demon pressed forward, both of them too riled to bother with their usual prep. But Kazeshini's member was already slick with precum, sliding into his scarred lover without too much difficulty. 

The feeling of being filled by his devilish partner set Shuuhei off like a firework, gasping and clawing at the sheets as his entire frame trembled with his climax. 

Panting, he felt himself blush. 

"I'm sor-" 

Kazeshini nuzzled him, 'shh'ing him. 

"It's ok, Master. I'm not going anywhere." 

Shuuhei whined in pleasure as Kaze gently rocked his hips, claiming his over-sensitive body. As a careful rhythm was set, his demon started licking the tender flesh on the back of his neck, in the same area he'd bitten earlier. 

Shuuhei shuddered violently, surprised to feel his body responding again so soon. He gripped the sheets tightly, eyelids fluttering a bit as Kaze subtly increased his pace. 

"Shi-shit, Kaze..." 

That desirous growl filled his ears, sharp claws tracing his muscles while Kaze languidly claimed him. 

"Cum for me again, Master. Show me how good I make you feel." 

Then those wicked fangs caught the back of his neck again, and a desperate keening noise escaped him as all the air left his lungs, a delicious heat blossoming inside him while his own second release threatened to turn him inside out. 

He lay panting as the phantom carefully separated their bodies, then gathered him into his arms, pressing tender kisses to his face and hair. 

"I got you, I'm here." 

It took Shuuhei what felt like far too long to recover, but Kazeshini never did rush him. He just continued gently holding him, mindful of how sensitive he was. 

That was the beauty of being mentally linked with his lover. Kazeshini felt every reaction, and he was keeping himself very much attuned to Shuuhei as his breathing evened out and his heartbeat slowed. He knew exactly which actions calmed him, and what to avoid during this tender aftercare process. It was true - they certainly hadn’t been using their link as effectively as they could have. After this night, Kazeshini doubted he would ever close the link while they were being intimate. Not only did it bring him immense pleasure, but it brought him even closer to Shuuhei, something he never wanted to pass up on. 

Yoruichi's voice came softly, causing them to look up. 

"You two have earned another dip in the hot spring - it'll help you recover quicker. Come along." 

She reached out to Shuuhei, and Kazeshini let out an involuntary growl. The woman paused and withdrew, sending him a smile. 

"Not to worry, you know I won't hurt him or take him away from you." 

Kaze nodded. "I know, I'm sorry." 

His teacher's smile only grew. 

"It's fine; it's not entirely uncommon to become defensive over a lover or partner after a scene, especially when a strong bond is present." 

Shuuhei nuzzled his protective demon's chest, murmuring against the dark flesh. 

"I'm ready, Kaze. I wanna go to the hot spring for a while." 

His partner slid out of bed, then lifted Shuuhei into his arms. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around Kaze's shoulders. 

"You don't have to carry me." 

His zanpakuto nuzzled his hair, tightening his hold. 

"Do you  _ want _ me to put you down, Master?" 

Shuuhei sighed contentedly, resting his head against his lover's chest. 

"Not yet." 

* * *

The group chatted around the hot spring for a while after that, conversation never leaving their personal kinks for long. It was a comfortable, open atmosphere, and even Byakuya, who had doubted that he would even enjoy this outing, was beginning to open up to the others, much to Renji’s pleasure. 

“Hey, Shuu, you doing alright? You looked pretty exhausted after that session with Kaze,” Renji commented when Shuuhei came to sit next to him, a towel wrapped around his waist from his time in the hot spring. 

“Yeah, I’m good now. It was pretty intense, but damn, Kaze sure knows how to use those claws,” the scarred lieutenant replied. “How’d it go with Juushiro? Did Byakuya like the temperature play?” he asked, leaning around Renji to glance at Byakuya. He was glad to see that the reserved man was having a good time, despite his initial reservations. 

“Yeah, it was great,” Renji chuckled. He leaned a bit closer to Shuuhei, cupping his hand near his ear. “It actually turned him on so much I had to go down on him or I swear he was going to attack Juushiro on the spot,” he whispered in his ear. Shuuhei’s eyes widened. 

“Holy shit, that’s awesome. Guess you’ve got something new you can do to him then,” he teased, nudging his arm with his elbow. 

“Hell yeah, I do,” Renji agreed. Shuuhei fell silent, and Renji looked over to him, curious of the sudden change in his demeanor. “Hey, Shuu, what’s up?” he asked. 

“I was actually thinking about asking Juushiro to show me some new bondage ties… but I want you to bind me, Renji. Would you wanna do that?” Shuuhei requested. 

Renji felt his eyes widen at the soft question, simultaneously touched and aroused that his best friend wanted him, specifically, to do this. 

"You want me to tie you up? Like we did the day you taught me about bondage?" 

The older man nodded a bit shyly, lowering his eyes. Renji smiled and kissed his scarred cheek. He lowered his voice to a seductive growl. 

"I'd be happy to tie you up, make it so you can't move..." 

He grinned when Shuuhei shivered, bright gray eyes lifting back to his. Kazeshini spoke up from where he was leaned against a boulder. 

"Yeah, he wants that. Can I watch?" 

Shuuhei and Renji both nodded, then Byakuya cleared his throat. 

"May I watch, as well?" 

They nodded again, Shuuhei blushing as he smiled. He glanced up to where Juushiro was watching and nodded. The white-haired man smiled, gesturing at the two involved couples to follow him. 

Byakuya followed as Juushiro led them to a bed, curious to see this. He'd heard that bondage triggered Shuuhei's subspace, but had yet to see it for himself. His fiancé paused near the bed, pointing to the middle of the mattress. 

Shuuhei, still clad in only the towel, climbed on to kneel where Renji was pointing. Byakuya had to admit it was a bit of a thrill to see the redhead in such a role with the scarred lieutenant. He moved closer, seeing Kaze do the same. 

Juushiro, still wearing his calm smile, pulled several lengths of black silk ribbon out of his pocket. 

"You'll want to start carrying something around with you, Shuuhei. It'll make it easier to indulge in bondage play spontaneously." 

Byakuya watched as Shuuhei nodded at the sensible suggestion, then Juushiro handed the ribbons to Renji. The youngest member of the group took the silky strips, listening intently as Juushiro gave his instructions. 

"I'm going to direct you in how to do a new tie, Renji. One our Shuuhei hasn't experienced yet, to my knowledge. And Shuuhei, while a climax is not the goal here, it's ok if you do reach that point." 

Renji grinned wickedly at his best friend, the lustful expression causing Byakuya's heart to skip a beat. The redhead spoke low, but loud enough for the group to hear. 

"I dunno, I might have an agenda of making you cum just from me tying you up." 

Shuuhei gave an audible groan at the words, prompting Juushiro to chuckle and start giving directions to Renji. 

"Get on the bed behind him. Put his arms behind his back, that's it. Now, starting with one ribbon tied to each wrist..." 

Byakuya was amazed at how easily Shuuhei fell into a blissful state of subspace. Eyes sliding closed as he leaned into Renji's capable hands, the younger man let out a sigh of pleasure. 

Byakuya stepped closer, admiring the intricate patterns of the ribbon securing Shuuhei's forearms together behind his back. 

Then Juushiro whispered something in Renji's ear, and the bigger Soul Reaper took up a third ribbon. 

Kaze stared at his master, trussed up like a sexy present. He was paying attention to the link of course, but was careful not to get pulled into his partner's subspace, not wanting to miss a moment of what Renji was doing. 

The redhead picked up a third ribbon and moved closer to the already blissed-out man. Slowly he wound one end of the extra ribbon around his forearms, then guided the thin silk up Shuuhei's back to curve around the base of his throat, then back down to his bound forearms. 

A soft whine filled the air, and before Juushiro could remind Renji, he was already asking, "Color?" 

"Unng...green, Renji." 

Renji stroked the spiky hair, murmuring praise into his best friend's ear that Byakuya could just make out. 

"You look beautiful, Shuu. Such an exquisite sight, you all tied up nice and neat. They're watching, remember? Byakuya and your Kaze, I bet they think you look beautiful, too. So relaxed and carefree right now, sweet Shuu." 

Shuuhei moaned, shifting in place. The movement tugged lightly on the ribbon encircling his throat, causing him to moan again. 

Byakuya kept his own reiatsu under control while Shuuhei's energy flooded the area, full of the soul-deep pleasure he was immersed in. 

Renji basked in his senpai's blissful reiatsu, running his fingers over the criss-crossed ribbons holding his arms in place. Carefully, he coaxed Shuuhei to lean against him, continuing to stroke dark hair. 

Shuuhei's eyes were only half-open, glazed over with the sheer weightless existence of his subspace. 

"You're doin' so good, Shuu. I gotcha, I'm here. Byakuya and Kaze are here, too. We're not leaving." 

Shuuhei sighed softly, relaxing more against him. Byakuya and Kazeshini both moved close to the bed, their gazes riveted to the bound man. They all admired the scarred lieutenant, so relaxed and comfortable. 

Renji tenderly traced the bonds with his fingers, testing the ribbons. With a smile at his fiancé and the phantom zanpakuto, he loosened the ribbon that ran up to Shuuhei's neck. 

Slowly, carefully, he loosened the other strips of silk. Shuuhei's arms fell boneless to his sides, and Renji gathered him against his chest while massaging the freed limbs. 

"There you go, good. You can come back to us when you're ready. We've got you." 

Kazeshini and the noble both perched on the bed, still gazing at Shuuhei. Juushiro smiled proudly at the four younger men. 

"I'll leave you four alone. Come back to the spring whenever you're ready," Juushiro said quietly. Renji looked up with only his eyes, not moving his chin from where he had settled it on Shuuhei's shoulder. He gave a short nod, and Juushiro turned to leave. 

"Master, you're beautiful like this," Kazeshini whispered, leaning in to kiss Shuuhei's cheek. He scooted a bit closer, taking his lover's hand, running his thumb over the back of it to let Shuuhei know that he was there. 

Byakuya was still simply staring from his seat near the foot of the bed. He had never actually seen someone else in subspace, and he suddenly understood completely why Renji so enjoyed seeing him like that. It was truly stunning to see someone so thoroughly trust and let go. 

Shuuhei was beginning to come back, responding to Renji's soft, authoritative voice leading him out of subspace and Kazeshini's contact. Slowly, he opened his eyes, but didn't move much. He took a deep breath before lifting his head from Renji's chest, squeezing Kazeshini's hand and giving him a smile. 

"You good, Shuu?" Renji asked, pressing a light kiss to his temple. 

"I will be in a bit," Shuuhei replied, his words still a bit slurred. Renji ran his hand through his short, dark hair, kissing the top of his head before shifting a bit under him, positioning him in a bridal carry and carefully standing. 

"I'm gonna take you to the spring. We'll recover there. No hurry, though. Just relax," he insisted when Shuuhei began to tense with the movement. 

"Why is this the second time I've been carried tonight?" Shuuhei asked with a chuckle. 

"You've had quite a night, master," Kazeshini replied, smiling. Shuuhei only hummed in response, willingly cuddling into Renji's chest as he was carried back to the healing hot spring. 

When they reached the steamy pool, a comfortable silence spread between them while Shuuhei rested against the side, submerged all the way to his chest. Kazeshini had joined him, and Renji sat on the edge behind him, nearby in case his best friend needed him. Byakuya had settled into Renji's side, his lieutenant's strong arm around his shoulders. 

"Renji, I think you've been a bit left out this evening. How about we practice some impact play?" Kisuke suggested, throwing the redhead a wink. 

Renji blinked in surprise, having not expected that they would practice the scene he'd been most affected by. 

"We can do that?" 

Kisuke nodded with a chuckle. 

"Sure thing! What part of that scene did you like most?" 

Renji grinned, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

"Well, the slapping part was really interesting to watch, but I don't think that's what I wanna do. The hair-pulling and spanking though...." 

Kazeshini grinned at Shuuhei and Byakuya, kissing his master on his scarred cheek before climbing out of the hot spring. 

"Shuuhei is still recovering, and I don't see Byakuya being very interested in this. So, I wanna be Renji's guinea pig for this." 

They all laughed at the demon's words as Kazeshini sat by the grinning redhead. 

"Alright, then, let's go! Not everyone likes to watch this kind of thing, so we reserve a nice, quiet corner for heavier things like this," Kisuke said, beginning to walk away from the spring. 

Kazeshini and Renji scrambled up from the ground, following him with ridiculous grins on their faces. 

"You're right. Byakuya would never be into this kinda thing. Thanks for stepping up, because I know Shuu couldn't have taken it right now, either, and I didn't want to be practicing on Kisuke," Renji chuckled, nudging Kazeshini with his elbow. 

"Oh, I know I'm into this. Any kind of rough shit is definitely my thing, giving or receiving," the phantom replied with a feral grin. 

When they arrived in the aforementioned corner on the far side of the underground area, Kisuke turned to them. "Alright, I'm going to go over the boring details before you begin. Renji, do you know proper hair-pulling technique?" he asked, pointing at the lieutenant. Renji looked a bit taken aback by the question, so Kisuke didn't even wait for a response before continuing. "Grab an actual handful near the roots, and just apply pressure. Don't yank, just gently direct your partner's head. With your hand around that much hair, I guarantee every move you make is amplified by a hundred, so don't make sudden moves. I'm going to demonstrate on you, so you know what it feels like." 

He approached Renji, who nodded with understanding before Kisuke reached up and buried his fingers in his hair, taking hold of as much as his hand would reach and just holding firmly for a moment before pulling back, forcing Renji's body to arch. "See? Easy," he teased as he released him. 

Renji blinked, realizing he was breathing hard just from the momentary pull. He turned to Kazeshini, who was grinning wildly. He reached out and sank his hand into the inky arched mane, making a firm fist. 

The phantom gasped, dropping to his knees, his member starting to swell. Kisuke smirked, but his eyes were cautious. He nudged Renji, who gave a quiet, firm command. 

"Color, Kaze?" 

The demon groaned out, "Green," and Renji turned his fist to make Kaze tilt his head back. 

Renji lowered himself to his own knees, leaning close to suck on the zanpakuto's throat. Kaze groaned, the rough sound fading into a whine as his arousal jumped at the stimulation. His cock was leaking piteously, and Renji grinned as he lowered his free hand to stroke the sword spirit. 

At the same time, the redhead tightened his fist. 

Kazeshini let out another low moan at the combined actions, bright blue, half-lidded eyes already barely focused. "Shit, you really know what you're doing," he said, his voice rough with lust and arousal. He was completely at Renji's mercy, and honestly it felt amazing. The hand on his hair was holding steady tension, keeping his throat accessible for the other man's mouth to tease, and the hand on his cock was consistent in its rhythm, driving him further into mind-numbing pleasure. He had no idea how Renji was even managing all three forms of stimulation at once, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. 

Then Kisuke cleared his throat, and Kazeshini whimpered in loss as Renji's attention paused. The blond man smiled at them. 

"Didn't you two wanna try impact play? Seemed all excited about it earlier." 

Renji grinned and released the demon's hair, giving him a reassuring kiss on the cheek before looking up at their 'teacher', who nodded approvingly. 

"Ok, just like the hair-pulling, I'm gonna demonstrate on you first, Renji." 

The redhead seemed to hesitate, and Kisuke raised a stern brow. 

"You should never administer any kink that you're not willing to experience at least once. You should always know how something feels before doing it to someone else." 

Renji nodded, his voice apologetic. 

"You're right, of course. That's fair." 

Kisuke nodded, reassured. 

"Ok, get comfortable on your hands and knees." 

Renji obeyed, shifting until he was comfortably settled on all fours. Kisuke laid a hand on his shoulder, keeping contact as he moved behind the younger man. He caressed the firm, round ass with a grin and a playful aside to his student. 

"You've got a very spankable ass, Renji. Stay relaxed, that's it. When you feel my hand leave you, I'm about to strike, ok?" 

Renji nodded, unconsciously holding his breath when one hand left his ass. 

_ *Swat* _

Renji jumped a bit, but it hadn't really hurt.... 

"Green," he said before the shopkeeper could ask. 

Kazeshini was still settled on his knees on the ground near them, incredibly aroused by the sight of Renji on all fours, taking Kisuke's strike so effortlessly. He wanted to see more, was actually tempted to touch himself through the demonstration, but he decided to let the scene unfold before him. He would need to be paying attention if he ever wanted to do this to anyone else. Just the thought of such a thing made his cock twitch with desire. He desperately wanted to be on both sides, eagerly awaiting his turn at Renji's hand and also loving the prospect of dealing the punishment himself. 

Across the expanse of sand and stone, Shuuhei snickered. When Byakuya looked at him, he explained. 

"I can't speak for Renji, but Kaze is enjoying the shit out of what's happening." 

Kisuke had spanked Renji a few more times, and now encouraged him to try it on Kazeshini, who'd been watching raptly. 

Renji nodded and sat up, gesturing the phantom closer. Kaze eagerly scrambled into position, and Renji caressed his ebony body before raising one hand. He swatted the demon's ass, only for Kazeshini to snort. 

"I bet you can do it harder than that." 

Renji grinned at the sass, raising his hand again. This one was a little harder, causing Kaze to moan heavily. Renji caressed the sword spirit's ass soothingly, then swatted it again. 

Kaze moaned, his limbs trembling with the effort to stay up. 

Kisuke studied the two closely, watching Renji's technique and also Kazeshini's reactions. Though he was sure the phantom was thoroughly enjoying himself, he gave Renji a stern look when the lieutenant made eye contact with him. 

"Color," Renji prompted, his steady voice not at all signaling that he was responding to Kisuke's silent scolding. 

"Fucking green, please just keep going," Kazeshini begged. He had never felt anything like this in his life. He knew he enjoyed pain, but  _ this _ was something else entirely. 

Renji was shocked by Kazeshini's tone, never having heard him so desperate. He hadn't reacted so strongly when this had been done on stage, but his face had also been covered. Perhaps he just hadn't noticed. So, set to oblige him, Renji ran a gentle hand down the spirit's back, trying not to lose his composure when the body under his touch was trembling in anticipation. 

He spoke softly yet firmly, continuing to pet the demon. 

"You will give me a color after every strike. Yellow is for when you can't take any more and need to cum, and of course, red is to stop it altogether." 

Kazeshini nodded urgently, panting out his answer. 

"Yeah, ok." 

Under their teacher's watchful eye, Renji spanked the phantom a handful of times, getting 'green' each time. Then, after one more swat, Kaze whimpered, "Ye-yellow....please...Renji." 

He moved his hand to grasp Kaze's swollen, leaking cock, pumping it twice before the demon gave a violent shudder, gasping for air. 

"Ahh ahh fuck..." 

The zanpakuto began to collapse, but Renji caught him, gathering the lean form against himself. "That's it, Kaze, you did so good for me. Took that so well, I'm so proud. Can't wait to tell your master how well you did." 

Kazeshini took several shuddering breaths, still feeling as though he was riding out the shockwaves of his abrupt orgasm. His trembling body eventually settled, but he was content to rest in Renji's arms for a while. It seemed like hours before his heart slowed and his breathing calmed, at which point he finally looked to Renji. "Damn, that was good," he murmured. 

Renji smiled and ran and gentle hand through Kazeshini's hair. "Good. It was good for me, too. We'll have to do that again sometime, because I know that's not something I can do with Byakuya," he replied. 

The two stood, Renji keeping a hand on Kazeshini's back until he knew he was steady enough to stand on his own. They cleaned up with a damp towel Kisuke provided, and the trio made their way back to the spring to join with the others. 

Renji smiled at the sight of his fiancé sitting at the edge of the hot spring. Byakuya smiled back, head tilting curiously. 

"It seems as if you both enjoyed yourselves." 

Renji nodded, moving to sit next to the noble, who leaned into his side as he wrapped his arm around slender shoulders. Nearby, Kazeshini and Shuuhei melted into each other's arms. 

Renji sighed contentedly, kissing the top of Byakuya's head. Resting his cheek against the black hair, he murmured, "I love you." 

Byakuya smiled as he returned the soft words to the redhead holding him. He was so happy that Shuuhei and Kazeshini were in their lives, but the majority of his heart would always belong to Renji, no matter how much he came to love their friends. 

It was well into the night, likely the wee hours of the morning by now, but no one seemed to mind. Byakuya was actually quite surprised at the group he had so easily fallen into, especially that demon cat across the way, but that was a matter all on its own. Still, he never imagined that he would be sitting in Kisuke Urahara’s underground training facility, snuggled comfortably in his fiancé’s arms while listening to the friendly banter between this particular set of Shinigami. It didn’t really matter, though. He was  _ happy _ . 

Renji sensed Byakuya’s pensiveness, evident by his silence, but he left him alone. It was still a lot to take in for him, he was sure. Renji was only glad that things had turned out this way. He could have never predicted that he would have been able to coax Byakuya into this kind of thing, though he had to admit it didn’t take much coaxing. Deep under the mask his captain chose to wear in the office, he was kind and accepting, and he couldn’t be more grateful. 

Shuuhei smiled in contentment, idly stroking Kazeshini's arm while the demon held him tighter and sighed into his hair. 

It was still incredible to him that they'd all managed to reach this place - a place where he had not only his zanpakuto as his partner, but still got to keep his best friend,  _ and _ be involved with the prettiest noble to ever grace the Soul Society? 

It was truly a dream come true. 

He sent a smile towards Renji and and Byakuya, seeing it returned as he relaxed even further. Kazeshini chuckled, nuzzling him. The link was full of vibrant joy and peace, thrumming with happiness that hadn't been there before. 

Their teachers had claimed the other end of the pool of warm water, watching the young lovers with satisfaction. 

Those boys were going to be all right. 


End file.
